


The (wrong) Man for the Job

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Bodhi Lives [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bodhi Rook Lives, Friendship, Gen, K-2SO Lives, K-2SO and Bodhi are Space Bros, K-2SO and Bodhi are in over their heads, POV Bodhi Rook, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: K-2SO and Bodhi are alive and trying to make their way back to the Rebellion. They're not trying to be heroes. Unfortunately, they keep running into people who really need some heroes.A story of misplaced expectations, embarrassing crushes, and getting the job done anyway.





	1. Chapter One: First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the continuing adventures of K-2SO and Bodhi Rook!!! Everyone's favorite Sassy Space Duo are back! 
> 
> This time I'm posting the fic a chapter at a time. We're getting a bit more intricate with our space adventures here. 
> 
> Again, my everlasting thanks goes out to [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/) who checked in and cheer-lead and problem solved this fic into existence. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Restraints, mention of flashbacks. Further explanation in the end notes.
> 
> If this is your starting point to the series, it may be a bit confusing. I really recommend reading the other stuff, then continuing on to this one. :)
> 
> However, if you are determined to plunge ahead, here’s a spoiler-filled summary of what’s happened so far: 
> 
>  
> 
> Bodhi and K-2SO survived the battle of Scarif. Bodhi is mostly unscathed (physically, at least, he’s got some serious mental wounds) but K-2SO is currently time-sharing his consciousness between a transport shuttle and a floating droid body with a taser. K-2SO is not pleased about his lack of limbs. By now, they’ve managed to survive a fair bit together, and have something that strongly resembles a friendship (though neither of them are all that keen to go around admitting it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the continuing adventures of K-2SO and Bodhi Rook!!! Everyone's favorite Sassy Space Duo are back! 
> 
> This time I'm posting the fic a chapter at a time. We're getting a bit more intricate with our space adventures here. 
> 
> Again, my everlasting thanks goes out to [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/) who checked in and cheer-lead and problem solved this fic into existence. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Restraints, mention of flashbacks. Further explanation in the end notes.
> 
> If this is your starting point to the series, it may be a bit confusing. I really recommend reading the other stuff, then continuing on to this one. :)
> 
> However, if you are determined to plunge ahead, here’s a spoiler-filled summary of what’s happened so far: 
> 
>  
> 
> Bodhi and K-2SO survived the battle of Scarif. Bodhi is mostly unscathed (physically, at least, he’s got some serious mental wounds) but K-2SO is currently time-sharing his consciousness between a transport shuttle and a floating droid body with a taser. K-2SO is not pleased about his lack of limbs. By now, they’ve managed to survive a fair bit together, and have something that strongly resembles a friendship (though neither of them are all that keen to go around admitting it).

### Chapter One: First Steps

“Personal shuttle Hope’s Conviction, you are cleared for landing on Shuttle Pad Five. Please follow assigned landing route. You have three hours after landing to check in with customs and clear any luggage.”

“Acknowledged, Port Control, route received, beginning approach.” Bodhi clicked off the comms. He took a breath, and looked over at the droid strapped into his co-pilot’s seat. “Here we go.”

K-2SO replied over the shuttle’s intercom system, “Just don’t mess anything up.”

“Believe me, while there are many things I am unqualified for, following a landing route to an Imperial shuttle pad is not, in fact, one of them.”

\---

Bodhi breathed through his nose and tried to look casual. It was his first time actually using his fake identification cards. So far the forger’s work seemed like good craftsmanship - the ship’s I.D. had been cleared - but still the idea of a very long and painful life in an Imperial Detention Center flashed before Bodhi’s eyes as he approached customs.

Of course, as far as the Empire knew, he was dead. It was well known that none of Scarif’s ground troops survived the explosion.

Bodhi tried not to think too hard about Scarif. Instead, he worked to get into persona of Rafiq Rana, travelling author and historian. Mystfour had a small archive of records and artifacts that pre-dated the Galactic Republic. Rafiq had been trying to piece together some pre-history, and would be perfectly happy to spend his days buried up to his eyeballs in historic documents. It was what he lived for.

Bodhi privately thought Rafiq was very boring. He was also nearly harmless and had a legitimate reason to travel, which was what made him perfect for Bodhi’s purposes.

Bodhi got to the counter. “Rafiq Rana, from Montross, nothing to declare, one personal labor droid, designation 5P-0T.”

He handed over his I.D. information. The security aid took it, and began typing on the computer at his desk. Bodhi let out a little sigh and drummed his fingers against his leg. Rafiq would be bored, maybe a bit anticipatory.

“Montross is a long flight away.” The technician said as they typed.

Bodhi wondered if it was a trap. K-2SO and he had stopped a few systems out and spent some time painting the shuttle to make sure it looked like a proper civilian shuttle. Any supplies that a historian would not normally be expected to have were carefully stowed in nooks and crannies throughout the ship. K-2SO’s mashed up droid body/holovid combination had been wired into a metal chassis. There was no disguising the fact that he was a non-standard droid. Still, Bodhi did his best to make sure he looked more like someone’s home project in giving a small sentry droid visual display capabilities rather than an incredibly deadly Imperial Security droid crammed into a horribly mismatched body.

From there they had taken another short hop out so that their hyperspace path matched the route from Montross. It was a solid cover, but far from an impenetrable one.

“Yeah.” Bodhi said, letting a little of his nerves translate into excitement in his voice. “I’m looking forward to getting to stretch my legs.”

“Don’t I know it.” the technician responded, staring at the computer, “I hate long flights. Always try to travel in short hops with breaks, but it’s not always possible.”

Bodhi grunted in agreement and tried not to die of nerves.

“Alright, let’s see, purpose of visit to Mystfour?”

“Business. I’m writing a book and I wish to consult the archives.” Bodhi curled his toes and made sure his breathing stayed steady. Rafiq would probably not be able to shut up about his book. “It’s a fascinating subject, the history of space flight. Did you know that many of the hyperspace lanes are -”

Bodhi lapsed into silence as the technician held up his hand. “I don’t need details.”

Thank the force. Bodhi didn’t have details.

“Looks like your clearances are in order. Here are travel permissions for the city of Accra You’ll have to check in with the Archive Master Dayo to receive specific archive access.”

“Thank you.” Bodhi says, and gave a small bow. He took his I.D. paperwork, now updated with travel permissions, and returned to his ship.

\---

“I agree, we need a plan of attack, but you know what else I need? Food. I am sick of our pre-packaged ship supplies. I am going to go get an actual hot dinner.” Bodhi leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his temples. “I wonder what sort of food Rafiq likes to eat.”

“You are Rafiq. He is not a separate person.” K-2SO said.

His voice came out of Bodhi’s personal comm, which was significantly muted, rather than the ship’s intercom. Bodhi wasn’t sure how much of the ship’s intercom could be heard outside the ship, but it seemed better not to take any chances.

“Yeah, but I should probably have an idea what his favorite foods are. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Bodhi rubbed his temples. 

“You are overthinking this. Get food. I will come with you as your secretary droid. I am secretary droid 5P-0T. I like transcribing things and tasing people. This is easy.” 

“Probably not tasing people.” Bodhi said. 

“You don’t know me.” K-2SO said. 

“Okay Spot. Let’s go.” 

“Wait. What?” 

“5P-0T. That’s pretty clearly Spot.” 

“You named my identity after a dog?” 

“You are not supposed to be able to talk! Rafiq would think you are pet-like.”

“I don’t like Rafiq very much.” K-2SO said.

“Me neither. Maybe he’ll grow on us.” Bodhi sighed, and they set out from the shuttle. 

\---

Dinner was fine, until the kidnapping. 

Bodhi woke up with his head hurting, his comm taken away, blindfolded and tied to a chair. 

Fuck. Blindfolded and tied to a chair featured prominently in Bodhi’s nightmares. At least his hands were in front of him, different from the muscle memory of flashbacks. Bodhi used every trick he knew to keep focused and to keep himself from scaling into a full blown flashback of his time with the brain eating monster. He curled his toes, one at a time, focusing on each toe.

Where was K-2SO? Bodhi tried to remember the moment he went unconscious. He and K-2SO had sat on the outside patio of a restaurant...the memories refused to come.  
The materiel in his bindings was different too. It wasn’t rope. It felt almost...cloth-like? It had some give. Bodhi fidgeted, trying to work his legs free. 

Bodhi froze when he heard something. Arguing, from maybe two rooms over. The voices sounded...not old. His age, maybe even younger.

“Why did you do that? How was this a good idea?” a woman’s voice sounded, high pitched and nervous. Bodhi mentally named her Squeak.

“Look. He was by himself, in a cafe! It was a prime opportunity! There weren’t any troopers around. It was an easy grab, he was out like a light and I was gone with him before anyone saw me. And now we have an Imperial Officer for a hostage!” Bodhi named him Idiot. 

Squeak and Idiot argued for a while. Eventually one of them checked his I.D. and found that it was not, in fact, an Imperial Officer. Idiot argued it was a fake, Squeak was panicking over the fact that they had kidnapped a historian.

Bodhi could hear more people moving around the room. He wasn’t too surprised when someone came in to check on him. Bodhi tried to fake continuing unconsciousness. Unfortunately his leg twitched at the wrong time, and whoever it was in the room knew he was awake. 

“Oh! Um, you’re up. I should probably let, um, anyway, sorry about the blindfold. It really is important. That way you can’t identify us. I should stop talking. Do you want some, um, water?” 

Another male voice. Bodhi briefly considered naming this soft timid voice Mouse, but ruled that out as too close to Squeak. Bodhi decided on Water instead. 

Bodhi cleared his throat. “I might. Have you figured out what happens when I need to use the restroom?” 

“Um, no…” Water said. 

Bodhi tried not to grin. “Then, I think I will pass on the water for now. Thank you.” 

These kids could still be very dangerous. He was having a difficult time feeling properly threatened, though. 

Squeak and Idiot’s argument changed when Water entered the room. 

“What are we going to do now?” Squeak asked. 

“We can question him!” Idiot said. 

Bodhi was worried about Idiot. More enthusiasm than brains, it seemed. Bodhi needed to make contact with the official rebellion base on Mystfour. There was a chance that these three were connected to it, but this did not seem like a well-thought out plan. 

Bodhi decided to hedge his bets. “I’m not sure what you need to know about the history of hyperspace shipping, but I’ll do my best to answer any questions you have.” 

“What does hyperspace shipping have to do with anything?” Idiot asked. 

“It’s going to be the subject of my next book. Rafiq Rana. Historian. I’d shake your hand but..” Bodhi gave a thin laugh for his thin joke. 

“Nice try. We know you’re with the Empire. Just came in from Montross. Mystfour’s got a big inspection coming up, everyone knows it.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know any officers. I was from Montross. They’ve got a lovely archive.” Bodhi hoped they had a lovely archive. Bodhi was going to do so much more backstory research into his secret identity next time. 

“You’re a historian.” Squeak said, her voice flat. 

“Oh yes.” Bodhi said. “Accra has some archives that date back into pre-history. You simply can’t get remote access to materials like that. I had to come in person. I hate to ask, but, why exactly am I here?”

A fourth voice cut through from behind him. Bodhi’s muscles tensed. Unlike the other three, he had no reason to anticipate there being another person in the room. Who knows how long she had been there? 

“I.D.’s a fake.” Bodhi named the fourth voice Danger. 

“I told you he’s an Imperial spy!” Idiot said. 

“If he’s a spy, then he’s not the person coming for the inspection. Empire isn’t going to bend just because we caught one of their spies.” Squeak shot back.

“So we torture him for information.” Idiot said. 

“Um,” Water said. “I’m not okay with that.” 

“Not a spy.” Danger said. “I.D. isn’t empire. Looks like underworld work. Smuggler, maybe. Mercenary?”  
Bodhi decided to take a risk. He changed his voice, becoming a little less fussy professor, a little more Cassian Andor. “Neither. But that’s nice work. Please, do call me Rafiq, it’s easier that way. What sort of surveillance protection does this place have?”

“The best!” Idiot said. 

“Last bug sweep was thirty minutes ago. On top of that, there’s natural protection, foundry is one direction, highway is the other. Noise coming off of there makes long-distance audio pickups hell.” Danger responded, much more usefully. 

“Don’t tell the prisoner where our base is.” Squeak hissed. 

“That’s going to have to be good enough. I’m with the Rebel Alliance. My last mission I got separated from my chain of command, and I need a way to report in.” Bodhi said. 

Two people gasped. Bodhi’s money was on it being Idiot and Water, but he wasn’t sure. 

“The way you’re planning on kidnapping an officer, it sounds like we’re working for the same side. I’d like to meet up with your superior officers.” 

“That sounds like a trap.” Idiot said. Squeak made a noise of agreement. 

“I know that. But I’m the one who is tied to a chair right now. I’m choosing to trust you.” 

There was a noise from outside the room. From Bodhi’s left someone exited.

Bodhi rallied and continued, “All I’m asking for is a meeting with the higher-ups. They can figure out what to do with me.” 

A muffled thud. Bodhi wasn’t sure what was going on, and the people in the room with him didn’t know either. He heard shifting, and some walking around. Bodhi did his best to control the situation. 

“I think that we can help each other.” Bodhi said.

“We don’t need help. We can figure out what to do with you. We caught you, didn’t w-” said Idiot, cutting off abruptly in the middle of his sentence with a gurgle. 

“Huh.” Said Danger.

“Don’t worry citizenry, we are here to rescue you!” A heroic-sounding voice came out of a speaker.

“Spot?” Bodhi asked. 

“Yes!” The holovid player said. 

“Glad you’re are okay.” Bodhi relaxed against his bonds a bit.

“Personal secretary droids should not be equipped with tasers. Ah.” Bodhi heard Danger move up and around, and he heard K-2SO’s thrusters whizz toward her. 

“Please call off your droid. I will release you.” Danger said. 

Bodhi was impressed that her voice did not change from it’s normal calm register, even as she was presumably being chased by K-2SO’s sparking taser.

“Spot, I am about...eighty percent certain that it was not her idea to kidnap me. She’s been decent about it.” 

Furious chirping came from the droid. 

“I am removing the blindfold now.” Bodhi felt the cloth pulled off his eyes, and he stared at Danger. She had an impassive face, golden brown eyes surrounded by dark brown skin, short curly black hair floating around her head. 

Danger took a step back, and Bodhi held out his wrists. Danger held a finger up, slowly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bucknife. K-2SO chirped at her. Still closed, she passed it over to Bodhi, then stepped back again holding her hands up. Bodhi was able to get it open and began working on his wrist binds. While he did, he looked around the room. It looked like a living room. There was a couch with a datapad on it, and a doorway out. 

Sprawled just in front the doorway was a young man with short black hair and warm olive skin. Idiot? 

“Where’d the rest of them go?” Bodhi asked the room, as he finished undoing his hands and began working on his feet bindings.

“They left the room. One by one. And apparently got knocked out by your droid.” 

K-2SO gave a triumphant chirp. Bodhi nodded at him, “Nice work.” 

Danger walked over to Idiot, and checked his pulse. She gave a small sigh of relief. “He’s fine.” 

“If you really do want to help with the Rebellion, he’s the one you should talk to. Once he wakes up.” Danger said. 

“Really? Him?” 

Danger exhaled through her nose. It was almost a snort of amusement. “Not as bad as he seems. His plans are normally a better controlled.” 

“I’ll try not to let my opinion be too colored by the fact that he _kidnapped me_. But really, I just want to talk to whoever is in charge of this cell.” 

Danger pointed. “Him. Mostly.”

“But who does he report to?” Bodhi tried again. 

“I am not the talker.” Danger said, and walked out of the room. 

Bodhi sighed and followed her. A pale, freckled girl with red hair sprawled out in the hallway. Squeak. Which just left Water. Bodhi walked a little further into a front room. An absolutely massive man with reddish brown skin and black wavy hair lay unconscious, half on a couch, half off. 

“That is not what I expected Water to look like.” Bodhi muttered. 

Danger looked over at him, sharp. “Water?” 

“I didn’t catch your names. He offered me water.” Bodhi shrugged. 

“Ah.” Danger didn’t offer names. Instead she pointed to the red haired girl, eyebrow raised. 

“Squeak.” Bodhi said.

Danger smirked, and jerked her head at where the other man lay. 

“Idiot.” Bodhi admitted with a wrinkled nose. 

“Fair.” She gestured to herself. 

“Danger.” Bodhi gave her a bemused smile. 

For the first time, Danger actually smiled. She gave Bodhi a short nod. 

\---

Water woke up first, starting and struggling to his feet. Bodhi sat at the kitchen table, fidgeting with a glass of juice. This was going to be the tricky part. Danger didn’t want to kill him. At least, Danger probably didn’t want to kill him. If Water decided Bodhi needed to go, though, Bodhi was going to have a tough time getting out of that fight, even with K-2SO. 

Bodhi realized his fears were misplaced when Water stumbled into kitchen, saw Bodhi, and smiled. “Oh! Um, good. You’re alright. Sorry again.” 

Water moved with the care of someone slightly too large for the world he lived in. Someone who knew it would be very easy to crush or break things and was desperate not to let that happen. Bodhi attempted to ask Water about the state of the Rebellion and was cut off by Danger.

“Wait for Idiot.” Danger said.

“Um, Idiot?” Water said. Danger refused to elaborate, and Bodhi wound up explaining the names all over again. Squeak woke up in the middle and began to get offended. 

“It’s not my fault you forgot your introductions when you kidnapped me.” Bodhi said. 

Right about then was when Idiot woke up, blinking at the sight of his former captive chatting around the kitchen table with his compatriots. 

“I missed something.” Idiot mumbled. 

Idiot took the reversal in fortune in stride and joined the group at the table. Bodhi asked again about the leader of this particular group. 

“There isn’t one.” Idiot said. 

Bodhi just looked at him, exhausted. 

“I mean, it’s me, I guess.” Idiot gestured at the house. “This is my parent’s place. We use it as a base. We’re not really a part of the Rebellion. We’d like to be! But, no one cares what happens out here. So it’s us.” 

Bodhi covered his face with his hands. “There’s just four of you?” 

“No! There’s more. A few more. We try not to meet together though. We’re organizing a resistance through the university here.” Idiot said. 

Bodhi stood up. “Thank you for the juice, but I need to leave. If there’s no Rebel Alliance contact here I need to keep moving. Have a good day.” 

K-2SO started for the door, and Bodhi followed.

“No!” Squeak said. “You can’t just leave.” 

Bodhi turned and held his arms out slightly, “I’m not going to turn you in. But I need to get back there.” 

“You need to be here! Look - “ Squeak turned to Idiot, “Alek, you’ve been doing the best you could, but we don’t actually have a plan. Things have got to change. He’s from the Rebel Alliance. He can help us.” 

“Wait, what?” Bodhi’s eyes widened. 

“We could use the help.” Idiot nodded. He looked at Bodhi, with a serious glint to his brown eyes. “We want to join the Rebel Alliance.” 

“I’ll let them know when I make contact. But I can’t help with that now.” Bodhi said. 

“They took my brother.” Squeak blurted out. “People have been disappearing, and it’s only gotten worse.” 

“Taxes are high. A lot of people here are lucky to get one meal a day.” Water said, nodding. 

“Look, I know we’re not what you would expect, but we need to do something. We’re luckier. Our parents are useful to the Empire, they’re able to keep us protected while we’re in school. We’ve got space to actually make a difference here. But we don’t know what we’re doing. We need help.” Idiot said. 

“I do have a plan.” he continued, “An Imperial inspection is coming soon. If we can capture the officer, we can hold him hostage for better conditions. I miscalculated with you, but - “

“You are all going to die!” Bodhi blurted out. 

“It’ll be worth it!” Idiot fought back. “Things can’t keep going the way they are. Something has to change.” 

“I don’t mean that as a nice hypothetical. I mean that as a fact. The Empire kills people like you.” Bodhi put his hands to his temples and started pacing, pointing to emphasize sentences, “You don’t have a plan, you have a stun gun and a car. The reason I was alone was because I was not an Imperial inspection official. They’re going to come with guards, and an agenda, and state of the art communicators, and blasters - the sorts of blasters that _kill people_. Look, I know things look bad, but you are still alive.” 

“But we might not be soon!” Squeak slammed her hands down on the table, leaning forward. “They are killing my city. It’s literally dying. I’m not going to stand by and watch that happen.”

“So do what you can but prioritize being alive! Find ways to help that don’t involve going gloriously to your own demise!” 

“Teach us how.” Danger said. 

Bodhi looked at her. 

“They’re right. Something has to be done. You’re right. We don’t know how to do it. Teach us.” 

Bodhi shook his head. “I am not a good person for this. I haven’t trained anyone before.” 

“You’re here. That’s, um, better than anyone else. Please?” Water asked. 

Bodhi shook his head, he looked down at K-2SO, floating next to him. 

“This isn’t going to work if you don’t actually listen to me.” Bodhi said with a sigh. 

“Yes!” Said Squeak. 

“I didn’t say yes! It’s a maybe right now. I don’t know what’s going on in the city yet. It might just be the way things are right now, and you need to keep your heads down for a while.”

“But you’ll look.” said Idiot, hopeful. 

“I’ll look.” Bodhi bit out. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave an exhausted sigh, “Okay, first on the list of being sensible about things, which of you has the most reasonable reason for knowing a traveling historian?”

\---

Bodhi and K-2SO took a taxi back to the shuttle. Bodhi needed to grab some clothes before he and K-2SO made their way over to the hotel they were staying in. Bodhi wished he could just stay in the shuttle, but Rafiq was not the sort of person who would give up the luxury of a hotel unless needs were dire. 

As soon as Bodhi got into the shuttle, his comm went off, pitched low so no one outside of the shuttle could hear it. 

“That was unnecessary.” K-2SO said. 

“No kidding. What were those kids thinking?” Bodhi grabbed a suitcase, and started packing clothing into it. 

“Not them. You.” 

Bodhi made a small, “Hm?” and grabbed some socks. He turned to put them in the suitcase and found that K-2SO’s droid body was there, hovering between him and the suitcase. “I need your attention.” 

Bodhi carefully put down the socks. He sat down on the bed and turned his body towards K-2SO’s camera eye. “Okay.” 

“Okay. Why are you agreeing to spend more time on this planet? It is unnecessary, and irrelevant to the mission.”

“Oh, that. Those kids were going to get themselves killed if I didn’t do something. I hope I did enough to talk them down. ” Bodhi said. 

“Those kids kidnapped you.” K-2SO sho back. 

“And they did it so incompetently I was barely inconvenienced.” Bodhi said. 

The holovid clicked on. A woman, face streaked with tears screamed a sharp, “No!” 

“You were barely inconvenienced because I was there. I found you, I saved you. And then you went and promised you would help the same people who kidnapped you. This isn’t how we do things.” K-2SO said. 

“We haven’t done enough things to know how we do things.” Bodhi pointed out. 

K-2SO was silent for a moment. “This isn’t how Cassian did things. And Cassian knew what he was doing.” 

“You think Cassian would have left them to their own devices?” Bodhi asked. 

“Cassian wouldn’t have let them sabotage the mission.” 

“The mission isn’t sabotaged. We’ll just take a look around town, see if there’s anything to see, then go back and advise the kids to keep their heads down. Make a note and send information back to the rebellion. It would look suspicious if we left too soon anyway.” Bodhi said, placating. 

“No!” said the holovid player again. 

Bodhi cocked his head to the side. 

“You didn’t ask.” said K-2SO. “That’s how Cassian did things. Cassian gave orders, I followed them. Most of the time. Sometimes. But we decide these things together. That’s how we do things. We have done enough things to know that. I don’t like the change.” 

“You couldn’t talk without blowing your cover, I don’t see how -” Bodhi stopped himself. “No. You’re right. I should have asked. I didn’t think of it. What do you think, K-2SO?”

“I think you’re already committed to helping regardless of my input at this point.” 

“Don’t sulk. I made a mistake, I know.” Bodhi said. 

“That is not sulking. You have said you will do something. You are the sort of person who does it. That is a fact.” K-2SO said. 

“Oh. Well...you don’t need to help? You can do whatever you want. Go shop for new droid bodies.” Bodhi offered. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You are alarmingly likely to die without my presence. You are my partner. Act like it.”

“I - yes. Okay. Sorry.” Bodhi said. 

“Apology accepted. Let’s go keep the young felons from kidnapping anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter One! Next up, the spying begins in earnest. (cracks knuckles) I'm excited
> 
> Trigger explanation: Bodhi is kidnapped and tied to a chair. This causes him to worry about a flashback occurring, but a flashback does not occur. Bodhi is not harmed.


	2. Chapter Two: An Inappropriate Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi attempts to be a historian while actually being a spy. He does not want to be either of these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, time to try to be real spies! 
> 
> My thanks to Aeshna for kind words and constant check-ins regarding my writing. 
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of violence, death
> 
> Details in the end notes.

### Chapter Two: An Inappropriate Inconvenience

Bodhi looked across the desk at Archive Master Dayo. Dayo had an elegant sort of face, cool black skin stretched across high cheekbones, short black hair going grey at the temples, fine wrinkles around the corners of his blue eyes. The Archive Master had a graceful bearing and perfectly tailored academic robes. Bodhi felt unbearably scruffy by comparison. 

Bodhi imagined that Rafiq would be nervous when he met the man who would determine whether or not he could access the restricted documents he wanted. This was convenient, as Bodhi was also nervous. Archive Master Dayo was examining his documentation far more carefully than Imperial customs had. 

Bodhi shifted slightly in his chair. “I look forward to examining the Accra City Archive artifacts. Your pre-history information is said to be - “ 

Archive Master Dayo held up one long finger, cutting Bodhi off. Bodhi waited for him to say something, but Dayo apparently just wanted Bodhi to be quiet. 

Bodhi shifted some more. He was uncomfortably aware that his nerves were not entirely the result of concern regarding his identification. 

\---

_”You’re going to the archives? That means you’re going to have to go through Dayo.” Idiot said, wrinkling his nose._

_“He’s terrible.” Squeak said, “Complete Empire lackey. Good little soldier, removing all the restricted works, flagging students that access certain topics, and he’s just...unnerving.”_

_“The Archives are still a good place to go to start looking for information. They might tell an outside researcher things they wouldn’t tell a student. And it really doesn’t matter because I have to maintain my cover. Now, let’s review what you’ll be doing in the meantime.”_

\---

Bodhi had been primed to dislike the man. And he did. Archives Master Dayo was a threat. A stern officer. With amazing cheekbones. And elegant hands. 

Apparently, Bodhi had a type. This was incredibly inconvenient. 

The uncomfortably attractive Archives Master finished with the information and set them down. He looked up at Bodhi, “I have no present reason to bar your access to the archives. However, your lack of affiliation with a major university is unfortunate. I suppose mediocre researchers often can’t get hired on. Regardless of whatever your usual hodge-podge of methodology is, you will be careful with my collections. Am I understood?” 

“Of course.” Bodhi said, sounding slightly indignant. 

“I’m glad we understand each other. I would hate for their to be an unfortunate incident.” 

Archives Master Dayo smiled at Bodhi, quick and sharp. Bodhi nodded, swallowing down intermingling fear and arousal. 

\---

_“Um. You do know how to be a historian, don’t you?” Water asked._

_“You look at old stuff and tell stories about it.” Bodhi said, shrugging._

_Water let out a soft high pitched noise of distress._

_Bodhi shook his head and held up a hand, “Don’t worry, I did do more research than that. I’m an independent historian talking about the pre-history of space travel and ship design. There’s not a lot of information about it, so I have an excuse to look at a just about anything from the time frame and say I’m looking for tangents related to my topic.”_

_“And that’s your whole plan.” Water said, his normal hesitancy bleeding out of his voice._

_Bodhi gave a small nod._

_“Sit back down.” Water said, pointing at the kitchen table, “You’re not leaving until you know how to be a proper historian.”_

_“You are twenty. Are you really equipped to teach me?”_

_“I’ve been a student for two years and I haven’t gotten murdered by Master Dayo. Yes, I am. Sit.”_

_Bodhi sat._

\---

Dayo escorted Bodhi to a small hub with a data disc reader. With a few more cutting remarks regarding Bodhi’s academic credentials and respect for materials, the Archives Master left. 

As soon as the Archives Master was out of sight, K-2SO almost slammed into his side. Alarmed, Bodhi looked down. K-2SO extended his socket arm and waggled insistently at Bodhi’s reader. Bodhi held it out so that K-2SO could connect to it. He looked down at the datapad, and saw a large line of text scrolling across it. 

‘TAKE THREE DEEP BREATHS’

Bodhi began doing so, at the same time quirking his eyebrow at K-2SO. 

‘YOU ARE NOT ALONE. I AM HERE. THE PANIC WILL GO AWAY.’

Bodhi arched his eyebrow further, while mouthing at K-2SO, ‘Not panicking.’

The line of text shrank in size. “Accelerated heart rate, pupil change, erratic breathing, motor disturbances…” 

Oh no. 

Bodhi covered his face with his hands and slumped down on the desk. He lifted his head back up and shook it. ‘Not panic.’ 

A solitary “?” scrolled across the datapad. 

Bodhi felt his cheeks heat up. ‘Nothing’

“?????????????”

Bodhi gestured imploringly at K-2SO before mouthing, ‘Apparently, I find him attractive.’

“This is not a good time.” Informed the datapad. 

‘I know.’ mouthed Bodhi, throwing his hands up. 

The datapad did not give a response. Bodhi shook his head and began attempting to look like a real historian. 

\---

_”Tama, man, it’s 10:15.” Idiot said, reaching out and putting his hand on Water’s shoulder._

_Water, apparently named Tama, slowed down on his passionate description of how exactly to markup references into an organized annotated bibliography._

_“Oh, um, yeah, there’s a curfew at eleven. We’d better head on home. Um, You too? Unless you’re exempt. I don’t know.” Tama lapsed back into his soft hesitant stuttering now that the fury of academic righteousness had left him._

_“I’d rather not have anything questioned too strongly anyway.” Bodhi said, rubbing his forehead. His brain hurt._

_“Okay, so we split up for now, meet back tomorrow to see what we’ve learned.” Idiot said._

_“Two days. Less suspicious. I’ll arrange the meet.” Danger said._

_“Sound good.” Bodhi said._

\---

Bodhi very carefully tried to follow Tama’s instructions regarding annotated bibliographies and cross-tabbing. He was certain he was getting it all wrong. He decided that Rafiq was slightly devil-may-care regarding proper academic citing. There was a reason he was an independent historian. 

The archives seemed to be a bit of a dead end regarding the actual spycraft. It was very quiet, aside from the ever-lurking presence of Archives Master Dayo. 

Originally, Bodhi and K-2SO were hoping that K-2SO could quietly slip off and access some of the Archive’s systems. Unfortunately, the diligence of the Archives Master made that all but impossible. 

“While I am not permitted to ban your personal droid without cause, be aware that continued misuse of archive systems and and will result in a ban for your droid, and possibly for you as well.” The Archives Master said, suddenly materializing behind Bodhi, and glaring at K-2SO’s plug into the archive system. 

“Oh, y-yes, apologies.” Stammered Bodhi in his best startled historian impression. It was remarkably similar to a startled cargo pilot expression. Just slightly less profanity. 

Bodhi couldn’t stop doing archives work without good reason, even if it was proving less-than fertile ground for intelligence. He decided to make do with long lunch breaks and leaving early. 

This appeared to infuriate the Archives Master even more, who made snide moments about dedication to the craft. 

“Yes, well, need to keep the brain running!” Bodhi gave a small chuckle. Rafiq was the sort to chuckle at his own jokes. 

His lunches and dinners proved to be better sources of information. Bodhi ate and listened. K-2SO didn’t eat and also listened. 

Bodhi was mostly unsurprised by what he heard. 

\---

_“Look, this is terrible, but this is what happens on occupied worlds.” Bodhi spread out his fingers, palms up. “Curfew, Imperials everywhere, taxes are high, things are bad. It doesn’t seem unusual.”_

_“No, you’re not seeing the whole picture. We were occupied before, things changed in the last six months. Taxes were raised again and then people started disappearing.” Idiot said, shaking his head._

_“Not dying. Disappearing. No bodies.” Squeak said, biting her lip._

_Bodhi looked up at her, feeling a pang of empathy. Brother ‘taken.’ Bodhi reached out, considering taking her hand, then thought better of it, clasping his hands together._

_“Just because there isn’t a body doesn’t mean they’re not dead.” Bodhi said, as gently as he could manage. It wasn’t particularly gentle._

_Squeak curled in on herself, a gasping half sob. Tama reached over and rubbed her back. Idiot and Danger both glared at Bodhi._

_Bodhi winced and shook his head. All the wishing in the world didn’t change a thing._

\---

Bodhi tried to use his Archive time looking up the current taxation situation in Mystfour. He suspected it was not substantially different than the rest of the Empire, but it was worth trying to double check. Unfortunately, that was a difficult thing to get direct information on. He wound his way through a few different documents until he found a trade ledger that shed some light on things. 

Bodhi took a minute to grumble quietly to himself that he had not suspected working for the Rebel Alliance would involve this much math and tax code. 

Bodhi rubbed the bridge of his nose and returned to the ledgers. He was cross-comparing good prices and production prices when K-2SO gave a warning chirp. Bodhi looked up, and began to turn around just as a heavy hand descended on his shoulder. 

Bodhi nearly jumped out of his skin, stammering. 

Archives Master Dayo tightened his grip on Bodhi’s shoulder as he cocked his head at the datascreen Bodhi was working on. “Recent tax code and trade goods? That doesn’t have much to do with the history of spaceflight.” 

“Oh, well, economic forces are economic forces.” Bodhi stammered, trying to connect a plausible connection. “I haven’t found a good historical source yet, so I’m trying to figure out how the economics works in this day and age. It’s all very confusing.” Bodhi gave a helpless little shrug of his shoulders. 

“Hm, interesting line of research. Not one I would have expected.” Dayo arched one eyebrow at Bodhi, removing his hand. “It’s past your usual lunch time.” 

Bodhi strictly informed his body that the overwhelming sense of loss as the Archives Master withdrew his hand was unnecessary and inappropriate. That went double for his urge to chase after his hand and tug the Archives Master closer. Sure, he hadn’t slept with anyone since Galen. Or kissed anyone. Had he even hugged someone that wasn’t K-2SO? 

Bodhi realized he may be a little starved for human contact. Still. Inappropriate. 

What had he asked. Oh. Lunch. 

Bodhi shook his head. “I must have gotten caught up. It’s easy to forget.” 

Dayo let out a small smile. “Well, then, I insist you join me for lunch. Must not have you starve in your research.” 

Bodhi made a small waving gesture, “Oh n-no, that’s fine, I’ll find something, I usually do, now that you’ve reminded me-”

“I believe the word insist is fairly clear. Gather your droid. We shall eat.” 

“I, well, okay. Sure.” Bodhi made a show of packing up his discs and shutting down his workstation. He stood up, brushing off his pants and running a hand through his hair. He made a small gesture at K-2SO. “Come on, Spot.”

K-2SO made a grumbling chirp and followed. 

Bodhi felt all his senses heighten as he walked alongside the Archives Master. It seemed like his body was simultaneously convinced that he was about to die and that he was about to get laid. Bodhi wanted to talk about something, anything, to release the tension, but he couldn’t trust himself. 

Organic life was needlessly complicated.

Bodhi was probably spending too much time with K-2SO. 

The Archives Master brushed his arm, “One moment, I need to make a call.” 

Bodhi looked at K-2SO with wide eyes. “If he tries to kill me, tase him.” Bodhi mouthed at K-2SO. 

The droid bobbed up and down. 

“Thank you for your patience.” The Archives Master said a moment later, stepping back out of the office he had stepped into. “Now, there is a stand around here that sells soup. Local secret.” 

Dayo indicated that Bodhi should walk in front of him. Bodhi did. 

\---

_”You could seduce him.” K-2SO offered through Bodhi’s personal comm._

_“Why would you even suggest that?” Bodhi asked, scrubbing his face clean in the sink._

_“It is a well known spy tactic. He would be a good source of information.”_

_Bodhi stopped mid-wash, water dripping off his face, “Wait. Did you watch Cassian seduce people?”_

_“Watch, no. He never let me. Which is part of the problem. I need more data to accurately assess your physical situation. Be sure to seduce him in front of me.” K-2SO said._

_“There are multiple things wrong with that thought. I’m going to go with the least problematic and point out that just because I’m attracted to him does not mean that he is attracted to me.”_

\---

As they returned to the archive, Dayo nodded at Bodhi. “Thank you for a pleasant lunch. Have a good afternoon.” 

Bodhi gave a nod back. Lunch had been pleasant, if more than a little surreal. Dayo had asked after Bodhi’s research, Bodhi redirected back to Dayo’s own areas of expertise. They had spent the rest of the lunch alternating between discussing Dayo’s academic career and making positive statements about the soup, which really was very good.

Bodhi collapsed back into the research terminal, and went to pull up the trade documents he had been looking at before. 

He couldn’t find them. He paged through a few different archives, and they were gone. No record that they had ever existed. Bodhi gave the terminal a confused look, then with a sigh got up and wandered around until he found the Archives Master in his office. 

“Excuse me,” Bodhi said, “I was wondering if you could help me for a second.”

Dayo looked up from his own datapad and gave a single nod.

“I can’t seem to find the information I was looking at before lunch. You know, the trade documents?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Dayo said. 

“I was just looking at them. You asked me questions.” Bodhi insisted. 

“No such record exists in our archive.” Dayo said, returning to his datapad and making a short gesture of dismissal. 

“Wait.” Bodhi said, setting his hands on the desk and leaning over the desk between them, “You just removed them from the archives? That’s -” 

Censorship. Normal. How things are done. 

“My research!” Bodhi finished. 

The Archives Master stood up and leaned over the desk so his head was next to Bodhi’s. Bodhi felt the man’s breath on his ear as Dayo murmured, “Some lines of inquiry are dangerous and it would be necessary to alert the authorities to someone attempting to do certain types of research. On the other hand, a dedicated citizen of the Empire would certainly bring dangerous documents to the attention of the Archives Master. I thank you for your assistance. Do we understand each other?” 

Bodhi swallowed thickly and gave a shaky nod. 

“Excellent.” Said Dayo, sitting back down. A small smirk was on his face, “Besides, I’m sure a talented independent historian such as yourself will have no trouble finding promising lines of inquiry.” 

Bodhi found he really hated Dayo’s smug handsome face. 

\---

_“Look, I know you think our problems are just normal problems, but people are genuinely suffering, and there has got to be something we can do. And, what you see at the archives, or with us, it’s not like that for everyone else We’re well off compared to most of the people on Mystfour, and we have an obligation to help them.” Idiot said, crossing his arms and glaring at Bodhi._

_“An oblig-” Bodhi’s hands clenched into fists, “You think I am somehow unaware of how bad things are growing up poor on an occupied world. Listen to me, Idiot - “_

_“Alek.” Idiot said, sullen._

_“Idiot,” Bodhi continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “I know what it’s like to not have enough food. I know what it’s like to feel buried to death under the weight of impossible taxes, the need to hustle for your next meal. You know what else I know? I know what it’s like to not walk down certain alleyways, to do your best to dodge certain patrols, because those soldiers are cruel and nobody cares if you die. I know what it’s like to have friends not come home, and nobody asks too many questions, because everyone already knows the answers.”_

_Bodhi took a breath and continued, punctuating his points with sharp jabs of his fingers._

_“You know what else I know? I know that no matter how bad taking a stand might be for you and yours, it will be worse for for others. Think about it. You die. Your parents, your siblings, held up in public embarrassment. And that’s it. It’s over after that for your people. Meanwhile, the Empire decides to make an example. Patrols increase. AT-ST’s on the streets. The very ‘unfortunates’ you think you are trying to help wind up with more deaths, less food, and no freedom left at all. Unless you are careful, unless you are smart, they will curse your names until they die.”_

_Bodhi finished, jabbing a finger in Idiot’s direction. “So yes, I am aware of how horrible normal problems can be for people. But everything you’ve suggested so far, the result is going to be even worse.”_

\---

K-2SO gave a small beep and flashed a low power alert. Bodhi nodded, and K-2SO trundled off towards a charging station. Bodhi waved as he left. 

Bodhi turned back to his screen and tried for the four thousandth time to focus on the account. It was written in Galactic Basic, but only barely. It was old enough that the words were archaic, and nearly impossible to decipher. Still Bodhi forced himself to focus. He needed to protect his cover.

The Archives Master had taken to stopping by at least twice a day. Sometimes he’d ask about Bodhi’s research, sometimes he’d just loom for a few minutes and wander off. 

Bodhi’s awkward attraction refused to go away, even as his worry grew. Bodhi knew he was going to need to cut and run soon. The Archives Master was paying close attention, and it was only a matter of time before Bodhi slipped.

Bodhi wanted to just get in the shuttle and leave. But if he did that, who knows what those kids would do. Just a few more days. Bodhi and K-2SO would figure out some action that would pacify the gang’s need to fix things, but wouldn’t immediately result in their death. 

Bodhi worried over that thought as he tried to figure out whether that letter in the document was an ‘s’ or an ‘f’.

Today seemed to be a looming sort of day. The Archives Master stood behind Bodhi, at the entrance to the small research room. Bodhi felt a tingle at the back of his neck, but continued working. Rafiq was a good historian, damn it, he would not be intimidated by-

An alert scrolled across his screen. 

“Terrorist organization ‘Rebel Alliance’ responsible for the destruction of the superweapon ‘Death Star’.” 

A visual accompanied it. The viewscreen of some ship watching the battle. One minute the Death Star was there, as hopelessly impervious as it did in Bodhi’s nightmares. A blink of an eye later, it was gone, vanished in a yellow-white burst, the only remnants a dust ring rapidly expanding away from where the Death Star used to sit. 

It was gone. 

It was gone. 

Galen’s death. 

Baze’s death. Chirrut’s death. Jyn’s death. Cassian’s death. The death of everyone on Rogue One. 

It was worth it. 

Leaving Galen. Saw’s torture. Fear. Isolation. Throwing himself into war. The grenade. 

It was worth it. 

He had done enough. 

There wouldn’t be another Jedha. Another Scarif.

It was done. 

It was done. 

Bodhi’s hands had pressed to his mouth, he was trembling, and he felt tears running down his face. 

A datapad clattered to the ground behind him. He was not alone. 

Fear clenched in his chest as he spun around, quickly standing. Dayo stood behind him, shocked look on his face, datapad by his feet. Dayo met Bodhi’s eyes, his rich blue eyes flashing with some emotion. 

“I - I…” Bodhi stammered, and began to try to edge his way out of the office. If he could get to safety...he glanced back at the screen to make sure what he saw was real. 

“Terrorist organization ‘Rebel Alliance’ responsible for the destruction of the superweapon ‘Death Star’.” 

All that was left was dust. Bodhi felt his legs go weak in relief. He turned back toward the door. 

The door was closed. In front of it stood Dayo, face unreadable. He held a blaster in his hands, pointed right at Bodhi’s chest. Bodhi stopped breathing, waiting for what came next.

“We need to have a conversation.” Dayo said, his voice cold and flat, “Let’s talk about Scarif.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger!!!! (I'm not really sorry about the cliffhanger.) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments and feedback keep me motivated. (hugs my readers)
> 
> Trigger warning details: Bodhi remembers violence and death he saw while growing up on Jedha. It is not described explicitly. Bodhi later remembers those who died in the Battle of Scarif.


	3. Chapter Three: Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi gets himself out of one difficult situation, and into another one. K-2SO is frustrated, amused, and murderous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! The plot thickens... 
> 
> This one was a little harder to get through. I got stuck a few times. Nevertheless, we persevered! Again, [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna) encouraged this chapter into existance. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for Violence, Threats of Violence, Blood - Detailed description in the end notes

* * *

“Let’s talk about Scarif.” Dayo said, the blaster in his hand pointed at Bodhi’s chest. 

_‘He knows.’_ Bodhi thought. He looked over to where K-2SO should be, then remembered the droid was charging. And now the door was closed. K-2SO couldn’t really open doors. 

Finished by an inability to work a door handle. Of all the things. 

Bodhi looked back at Dayo, the man’s eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together. Bodhi’s breathing had gone shallow and he felt light-headed. Fear tingled on his tongue.

“Scarif,” Dayo began,

“I-I don’t” Bodhi started. 

“No.” Dayo said, twitching the blaster, “I’m talking now. Scarif was a tiny outer-rim planet that held an Imperial archive. That archive held countless documents of vital importance. Unfortunately, it also held the complete plans to the Death Star.” 

Bodhi felt frozen. He wanted to move but his limbs were too heavy. He was trapped by his own body. By his own fear. 

_Bodhi cowered behind the boxes, blaster fire all around him. In his comms, Cassian screamed that he had to get the the shuttle, that he had to move. Bodhi couldn’t move. Bodhi couldn’t…._

“...while the Rebels drew attention to it, it was the Empire who chose to annihilate Scarif. Instead of doing something sensible, they chose to destroy their own people, lose forever the information for not only the Death Star but countless other projects. And for what? It certainly didn’t save the Death Star.” 

“I’m sorry -” Bodhi started. _‘Why was he telling me this? Why wasn’t he just shooting me?’_

“I’m not. The Death Star was a promise that any mistake would be met with annihilation. Do you know how the Rebel Alliance knew that the plans were on Scarif? It’s a close-kept secret but it’s hard to keep secrets from an Archive Master. There was a pilot. He defected, took the information with him.” 

Bodhi felt pinned in place by Dayo’s eyes. He sat there, stripped and helpless, as Dayo continued.

“But while a pilot got the information out, there had to be someone who gave it to him. Someone who knew important things and said, ‘This can not stand.’” 

Dayo shook his head almost imperceptibly and continued, “I was sloppy, I let my guard down around you. You know, don’t you, I’m the person who saw what was wrong. And you, you are going to get a message out for me.” 

What. 

_‘Does he not know?’_ Bodhi thought.

“Listen, Mr. Rana, I’m going to give you information. And you are going to deliver a message for me. If you go to authorities within the system, if you turn me in, it’s your word against mine. You can say goodbye to your research…” 

Dayo continued talking, but Bodhi stopped hearing him. Stopped hearing much aside from the ringing in his ears. His frozen muscles started to light on fire, suddenly filled with the urge to act.

This man was using Galen to justify his own agenda. This man was using all they suffered to further some Imperial corruption scheme. 

_’How dare you. **How dare you.** ’_

Bodhi felt the fury rise inside him. 

He didn’t stop it. 

“How **dare** you!” 

Bodhi launched from his toes and shot inside Dayo’s reach. He twisted his body sideways and slammed into Dayo, leading with his elbow into the man’s soft stomach. He shoved forward, pinning the arm that held the blaster against the wall. He slammed the arm two, three more times, and the blaster fell out of Dayo’s hand. Bodhi felt Dayo’s other hand reach around and began grabbing at Bodhi’s face, near his eyes. Bodhi felt Dayo’s blunt fingernails dig into his skin.

Bodhi gave a little bend and launched up, driving his head into Dayo’s nose. With a noise of distress, the man’s other hand dropped. Bodhi shoved off of Dayo, hard enough that the man fell one way while Bodhi fell another. 

Bodhi landed hard and flung his arm out. In a frantic scrabble Bodhi got the gun and twisted around, pointing it at Dayo. Dayo had a hand to his face and his other out in front of him, reaching where he thought his gun used to be. 

“Don’t move.” Bodhi said, the gun trained now at Dayo’s chest. 

Dayo looked up at Bodhi, eyes wide, breath ragged. He took his hand from his face and held both hands out, palms up. 

Bodhi slowly got to his feet, body trembling, gun steady. 

“That’s not your story. You don’t get to use that story.” Bodhi said, voice coming out in a jagged snarl. 

“Who are you?” Dayo asked. 

“I'm the pilot.” Bodhi spat.

They stood there for about half a second, fury staring at fear. There was a sickly pallor to Dayo’s black skin and blood running out his nose. He seemed to have difficulty breathing. Slowly Dayo’s eyes widened as he realized what Bodhi had said. 

“Rook.” Dayo breathed. 

Bodhi flattened his lips together, and began to tighten the trigger on the blaster. 

“Wait, wait, just, wait.” Dayo begged. With a winced gasp and a grab at his ribs he turned towards the console. 

“Console, prepare external recording procedure.” Dayo said. 

“Procedure prepared.” The console chimed back. 

“This is Archives Master Dayo, Authorization Alpha Three Opal Vestige. I, without hesitation, state my hatred of the Empire. They destroy information, control media, and prohibit academia. I believe that the Death Star was a waste of both time, money, and lives. The galaxy is better without it.” Dayo looked up at Bodhi, his breathing still stuttering and his eyes pleading. 

He continued, “I have protected countless texts and data, stored off-site in a separate archive. I have refused to submit names of suspected insurrectionists for Imperial processing. I have done what I can to protect both my students and my faculty and I will continue to do so until I die or am removed from power. End Recording”

“Recording ended.” The console said. 

After a moment of humming and clicking, a small disk shuffled out the front of the console. 

Bodhi stared at the Archives Master, finger loose on the trigger again, unsure of what to say. Dayo licked his lips staring up at Bodhi. 

“Take it, and we both have leverage. I went about this all wrong, but I need you. Please. And I can help you too.” Dayo entreated, one hand wrapped around his torso, bracing his ribs, the other supplicating, palm up. 

Bodhi felt gripped by indecision for a brief eternity. He reached out with one hand and grabbed the disc. He slowly dropped the blaster.

“Okay, talk.”

* * *

Bodhi stalked out of the archives. He felt a sting on his face where he was sure he had a neat set of fingernail scratches in his skin. He tugged his ponytail out and let his hair cover half of his face. He waved at K-2SO, who unplugged with a chirp and followed Bodhi out the door. 

Bodhi waited until they were in a quiet enough street that nobody could overhear his muttering. 

“Dayo knows who I am.” 

“Is he dead? Do we need to hide the body?” came through his personal comms. 

“No, he’s not.” Bodhi shook his head, and his hair parted enough to reveal the scratches down his cheek. 

“He will be soon.” K-2SO promised. 

“No, I mean, that might be necessary, but it might not. I mean, you should see him.” Bodhi gave a soft smirk in the droid’s direction. 

“You have abysmal hand-to-hand combat skills.” K-2SO said. 

“Cracked ribs, broken nose, maybe a sprained wrist.” Bodhi counted on his fingers. 

“I’ll need to revise my analysis. But you can’t shoot anything. This makes no sense.” K-2SO said. 

“I grew up in occupied territory. If your family is poor you don’t make it out without rich friends, big friends, or the ability to fight when backed into a corner. I made it out.” Bodhi said.

“So why isn’t he dead?” 

“He knows some things. Might actually be useful. I need to talk to the kids to verify. He knows about their baby Rebellion, by the way. But he’s been protecting them as best he could.” 

“Unusual.” K-2SO said. 

“Very.” Bodhi agreed, “Look, you said I needed to talk to you, this is me talking. I want to chase this thread. It’s more promising than anything else we’ve got so far.” Bodhi said. 

“I think this is stupid and that we should just go murder him.” K-2SO reasonably replied.

“I’m sure we can find a middle ground.” Bodhi grinned, feeling lighter than he had since he landed on Mystfour.

* * *

“Danger, I - Look, is there something I should call you aside from Danger?” Bodhi asked.

“No. Good for comms security.” Danger responded.

“Okay. Easier on my brain. Anyway, I need you to take a look at something, let me know if it’s genuine.” 

“Will do.” Danger said, and clicked off the comm. 

A little while later Danger showed up at his hotel room. Bodhi offered her the disc with Dayo’s confession. Danger’s eyes widened and her lips parted slightly as she listened. 

It was the most emotion Bodhi had seen her show yet. 

“How did you get this?” Danger asked, narrowing her eyes at Bodhi. 

“A gesture of goodwill. Sort of. That code will identify him?” 

Danger nodded. 

“Alright, we need to arrange a meeting. I’m going to need some help to pull this one off.” Bodhi said.

* * *

Idiot and Squeak stood up quickly as Bodhi entered with Danger. Tama gave shy nod from the table.

Danger headed over to the holo-display and began wiring up her personal computer.

“What happened to your face!” Squeak said, gasping at the broad scratches. 

“Ah, had a bit of a disagreement.” Bodhi gave a small, tight smile. 

“In the archives?” Idiot asked, one eyebrow cocked upward. 

“Never underestimate the danger of a library.” Bodhi said with a small nod and a serious tone. 

A rough chuckle cut off by pain of discomfort sounded behind him. Bodhi enjoyed watching Idiot and Squeak pale as Dayo came through the door behind him. Tama didn’t bother to look frightened in the face of the Archive Master coming through the door. Instead, he simply looked resigned to his own death. 

“Team, this is Dayo, Dayo, this is the team.” Bodhi said, waving his hand around. 

“You brought him here? You traitor.” Idiot said, eyes narrowing and fists clenching. 

“Alek, I’ve known about your little insurrectionists club for a year and a half. Vandalism and protest. I’ve redirected Imperial forces away from you on at least three occasions. Believe me, if I wanted you in chains, you would be there.” Dayo said. 

Squeak bit her lip and looked from Idiot to Dayo. Bodhi watched her eyebrows furrow as she took in the sling around Dayo’s arm. Bodhi wondered if she noticed the bruising around Dayo’s eyes or the lump on his nose. Or the way Dayo walked with a small hitch. 

Bodhi found himself a little irritated that despite the fact that he had given much worse than he had received, Dayo’s dark skin made his bruising near-invisible. Meanwhile, the bright red scratches were irritatingly obvious on Bodhi’s face. 

Squeak’s eyes flickered over to Bodhi, and she raised her eyebrows at him. 

‘Disagreement?’ she mouthed. 

Bodhi smirked. 

Eventually Bodhi managed to herd both the group of suspicious college students and the acerbic Archive Master over to the table. He gave a nod to Danger, who started fiddling with her computer. 

A woman stood in the flickering blue light, dressed in the Imperial Uniform. Her black hair was pulled back in a neat bun. 

“System Admiral Wu, currently the military administrator for the system, based out of Accra.” Bodhi started. 

“You are literally the only person here that would not know this.” Idiot said, leaning on one hand. 

“Shut up Alek, it’s important that we’re on the same page.” Squeak hissed at him. 

Bodhi ignored them, “Wu has been putting into place a series of restrictive regulations that have accelerated in the past six months-”

“Like we told you. Sure, when Archive-” 

Tama placed his large hand over Idiot’s mouth. He gestured with the other hand, “Go on, please.” 

Bodhi gave a small sigh, “A series of regulations...that operate outside of the normal Empire chain of command. She did not seek approval from the Moffs before implementing increased taxes and more restrictive civilian control.” 

“Now, nothing about this is too unusual, but it appears that she is collecting a significant amount of money from taxes into private coffers that she does not report the her superiors. Normally, with the right evidence, we could report her to the Moffs and be done with it.” 

“It’s not that easy?” Asked Squeak. 

Dayo responded, “No. I have some tax documentation and accounting information, but it isn’t the most solid evidence.” 

“Easily to forge, easily to explain.” Danger contributed, as she shifted the visuals to display the documentation. 

Dayo gave her a slight nod, “Additionally, she has used at least some of the proceeds to buy the local Moff. If I brought the information the Moff here, nothing would be done. I had hoped that Mr. Rana would be able to take the information out of sector, circumventing the bribery.”

“I sense a ‘but’…” Idiot said, moving his hand out from behind Tama’s mouth. 

“But it’s still not the best evidence. If we could get evidence of Wu verbally admitting to the tax regulations or civilian mistreatment, it would hold up far better under scrutiny.” 

“Isn’t an inspections officer coming to, um, investigate the system?” Tama asked. 

Bodhi nodded, “That’s a complication. Wu is currently hiding evidence of her activities. Even Dayo would have difficulty finding additional documentation.”

“And it would be better for all of us if Mr. Rana was off-planet before increased Imperial scrutiny was brought to bear.” Dayo added. 

Bodhi arched his head and gave him a slight nod. 

“Oh, so he knows about…” Tama trailed off. 

“My Rebellion ties, yes.” Bodhi said, cutting a sideways glare at Dayo. They had gone over this. Mentioning the name Bodhi Rook was strictly off-limits.

Dayo gave a half nod to Bodhi, then focused back on the holovid. “Yes, I do. So, we need to move quickly. Now, Admiral Wu trusts me as much as she trusts anyone.”

“Because you’re such a good lackey.” Squeak said, with some venom.

“Quite.” Dayo said, his voice dry. “In any case, we need to obtain better evidence.” 

“And this is where you come in.” Bodhi said, “Dayo can set me up a meet with Wu. I’ll be disguised as an out-system representative of a starship manufacturer.”

Danger flicked the holoscreen over to demonstrate fake documentation for Bodhi, including a full business workup. 

“A shipyard would synergize really well with the existing foundry.” Idiot said, musing. “Wu is going to want to bring one of those in-system. We’ve got a fair amount of infrastructure for it already, too. So, you come in as a rep, and Wu is probably going to bend over backward to accommodate you. Might even be worth taking some risks for.” 

“Exactly. The uptick in businesses establishing on Mystfour indicates that at least some of the corruption is shuffled toward private business. Hopefully we can draw her out and record her saying something incriminating.” Bodhi shot a small smile in Idiot’s direction, “You keep talking like that and I’m going to have to stop thinking of you as Idiot.” 

Dayo sharply exhaled, something that was almost a laugh.

“Alekos. Most people call me Alek.” Alek said, offering his hand with a small smile. Bodhi reached out and shook it. 

“My name is Jeska, if we’re actually keeping track of these things.” Squeak said. “And she’s-”

“Don’t you dare.” Danger cut her off, looking up from the computer. 

“But-” Jeska protested. 

“He named me Danger. I like it.” Danger returned her screen.

“Nobody is going to be surprised that someone nicknamed her Danger.” Said Tama. 

Without looking up, Danger held out her hand for a fistbump. Tama obliged. 

Bodhi chuckled, then re-focused his attention to the screen. “This is where you come into play. Alek, we’re going to use your parents connections to the foundry to give me some legitimacy, back up Dayo’s claim.” 

Alek nodded. 

“At some point they are going to try to check my credentials. We need to have the three of you,” Bodhi gestured at Danger, Jeska, and Tama, “at the communications switchboard. Now, Danger, you can override the signal, and make a local signal look like it’s coming from off-system.” 

Danger nodded. 

“Excellent, Jess, Tama, the two of you get to be a whole starship manufacturing company. You’re going to sell the lie that I work there.”

“I’m a historian. I, um, don’t know a thing about starship manufacturing.” Tama said, hunching over. 

“Don’t worry about it Tams, I got this.” Jess said, grinning slightly, “Yes, you’ve reached Micha Wallis, Chief Operating Officer of Koensayr Manufacturing. I’m afraid I can’t comment on any specific decision regarding factory location, I haven’t even received Mr. Mardam’s report yet. Now, you did not hear this from me, but we are entertaining several offers, and have received some competitive considerations from other systems.” 

Everyone was quiet, and Bodhi gave her a slight nod, eyebrows raised. Jess flushed. 

“You don’t need to know about starships. You just need to know about business.” 

“I’ll just, um, be the receptionist.” Tama said.

* * *

The rest of the meeting went smoothly as they refined how exactly to take the communications center, and when to do it relative to Bodhi’s (or rather, Anis Mardam’s) meeting with Admiral Wu. 

Eventually, a large yawn caught Bodhi off guard. “Well, if I’m going to be a respectable businessman in the morning, I should probably work on getting a reasonable amount of sleep tonight.” 

Dayo nodded. “It will be suspicious if any of us are out past curfew. I brought my speeder, I can drive you back to the hotel.” 

“Is that going to look suspicious?” Bodhi asked. 

“No, considering I’m setting up your introduction. It makes sense that we spent time together.” 

Unable to argue with his logic, Bodhi followed Dayo out to the car.

* * *

They drove in uncomfortable silence for a minute or so. Out of the corner of Bodhi’s eye, he noticed Dayo’s hand at the wheel. Right hand still tucked into a sling, Dayo drove one handed, flattening his palm against the wheel and splaying his fingers out as he needed to turn. Once the speeder headed straight again, Dayo’s long fingers wrapped around the wheel, his thumb tapping out an unheard beat. 

The by-now familiar coil of heat on Bodhi’s core acted up again. Bodhi sighed and put his head back against the passenger seat, staring out the passenger side window. 

_‘Inappropriate.’_ He reminded himself. _‘He had a gun on me this morning. I had a gun on him this morning.’_

Bodhi’s memory helpfully replayed the moments when Bodhi slammed into the Archive Master. His traitorous brain replaced the tiny archive research room with his hotel room and began to play the scene forward. Dayo, sprawled out on his bed, Bodhi towering above him…

_‘No.’_ Bodhi told his brain a little more forcefully, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“You alright?” Dayo asked, his voice softer than Bodhi had heard it before. 

_‘Not helping.’_ Bodhi thought. 

Instead, Bodhi said, “Fine. Should be asking you that. How are the ribs?” 

“Hurt. Nothing I don’t deserve. Thank you, for helping. I’m sorry I used-” 

“Rather not talk about it.” Bodhi said, cutting him off. 

“Of course.” Dayo said. “Still, thank you.”

Bodhi grunted. They were silent all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Bodhi turned to K-2SO. “How are you feeling about this now?” 

“I still like the plan where we just kill him, but I acknowledge that removing System Admiral Wu from power would likely result in better living conditions for those on Mystfour.” 

“I’m glad there’s some consideration to your bloodthirst.” 

“He hurt you.” K-2SO responded. 

“I hurt him first.”

“He drew a gun on you.” 

Bodhi bobbed his head to the side, “True.” 

“Well, I suppose you don’t need to seduce him now.” K-2SO said. “Though, had I known the extent of your hand to hand combat skills I would have suggested that in the first place. For future calculations, how would you describe your combat skill and style?”

“Get angry, lash out, hopefully live.” Bodhi answered.

“That is both unhelpful and concerning. You could have died.” K-2SO said. 

“Not the first time.” Bodhi shrugged. 

“Doesn’t mean we should make it a habit. Honestly. You need combat training.”

Bodhi nodded, silent. He ambled over to the mirror next to the bed and poked at the scratches on his face. “Going to need to come up with an explanation for these.” 

Laughter rang out over K-2SO’s holovid player. Bodhi startled slightly and turned toward the droid. “They don’t look that bad.”

“I just realized.” K-2SO said, “You are attracted to an Imperial officer who needs to use you to get a secret message off planet.”

“With really good cheekbones and ridiculous hands. I was really hoping you wouldn’t realize that.” Bodhi said, flopping backwards onto the bed and covering his face.

The laughter unhelpfully continued. “The odds of that happening twice are-” 

“Shut up!” Bodhi said, voice muffled.

“Do you emit some pheromone that I was previously unaware of?” K-2SO bobbed up and down. 

The laughter was cut off with an indignant squawk as the pillow Bodhi threw nailed K-2SO square across his body. 

“Goodnight.” grumped Bodhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Explanation: Bodhi is threatened with a pistol, and engages in hand-to-hand combat where there is physical violence and mentions of a bloody nose
> 
> A new ally, a continuing awkward crush, and it's time for some proper heist-times coming up next! 
> 
> Fun fact: There is a particular television show I'm drawing from pretty strongly for the structure of the rest of this fic. Brownie points if you can guess it. :) 
> 
> Again, thanks to all of you for the love and the comments. Talking to you guys about this amazing space partnership quite literally makes my day.


	4. Special Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his hopes, dreams, and inclinations, Bodhi finds himself trying to con the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! Sorry about the delay, but it turns out that I needed to write the next few chapters to make sure I had the right information in this one. Good news, I now know that the fic is going to be seven chapters long! (jazz hands)
> 
> The ever lovely [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/) not only encouraged me to write this, but also beta'd for me. The improved grammar is all her fault, any mistakes are still mine. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

* * *

It was far too early the next morning when Bodhi awoke to a knock at his hotel room. With a yawn and a grumble, Bodhi meandered over to the door. 

Dayo stood outside, looking as impeccably elegant as always with a large bundle in his hands. He arched an eyebrow as he slowly looked over Bodhi’s rumpled pajamas and sleep-mussed hair. Bodhi was grateful for the cloak of sleepy irritation that covered any lingering embarrassment or attraction.

“You look...rough,” Dayo said. 

Bodhi gestured for him to come into the room. “It’s early. No caf yet.” 

“Ah. I managed to train myself out of the habit. It’s so pleasant to wake naturally.” Dayo gave a small smile. 

“Well, that sounds pretentious,” Bodhi said, putting the pot on.

Dayo stilled, then turned and laid out the bundle he carried on Bodhi’s bed. Bodhi glanced down, it was a dark grey tunic, professionally tailored, with formal looking robes to go over them. Imperial Business Chic. 

Bodhi gave a small nod. 

Dayo looked up, then furrowed his brow when he saw the scratches along Bodhi's cheek. He gestured at his own cheek. “You haven't healed them?”

“When would I have had time to do that?” Bodhi said as he squinted at Dayo’s eyes. The lump on his nose was gone, and the bruising seemed to have faded. 

“Nevermind. I should have a dermal regenerator…” He turned back to his bag. 

“You have one of those just laying around?” Bodhi grabbed the pot and poured it into a cup. He cradled the cup and breathed the smell of it in deeply before he took a drink. 

“It seemed advisable, working with you.” 

Bodhi quirked the corner of his mouth up. 

Pulling out the dermal regenerator, Dayo walked over to Bodhi and grabbed his chin.

Bodhi's heart took a minute to do about fifteen somersaults. Bodhi repressed his feelings and blamed the caf.

Dayo guided Bodhi’s head to the side and applied the regenerator to the scratches. Bodhi winced against the flash of light in his peripheral vision and the feeling of his skin crawling. After a moment Dayo stepped back. 

“Good as new,” Dayo said softly, tilting his head to the side and brushing Bodhi’s cheek. 

The caf was really strong today, Bodhi thought as he leaned away from Dayo, checking himself in the mirror. 

“Thanks,” Bodhi said.

Dayo cleared his throat. “Yes, well, while you make yourself look presentable I'll do my best to sum up a decade’s worth of economic development for you.”

“Fun times.”

* * *

“So, that particular change in the Empire’s battle doctrine has been something Koensayr Manufacturing has been struggling to adapt to.” 

Alek nodded from where he was hunched over Bodhi’s hair. Bodhi had emerged from the ‘fresher fifteen minutes ago to find that Alek had arrived in his hotel room. Bodhi had attempted to put his still-wet hair in a ponytail and get on with getting dressed. Alek had made a noise of distress. Since then Bodhi had been trapped in a chair while Alek wielded various machines and sprays in Bodhi’s general direction. 

“But it still makes sense to pick a smaller, struggling manufacturing company. Mystfour’s not big enough for one of the major players, and Wu knows it,” Alek said. 

“Precisely,” Dayo added, “and if there is some indication of a prototype design or a new contract…” Dayo added. 

“...Wu would have a hard time saying no,” Alek finished. “Alright, take a look.” 

Alek released him from the chair and Bodhi went over to the mirror. 

“My hair is down.” Bodhi said, unimpressed. “All of that and it looks like my hair normally does when it’s down.” 

“Yes, but your hair will still look that good in seven hours. Ponytail. To a business meeting. Honestly.”

* * *

"Remember, be confident and sharp." Alek said.

"Mm." Bodhi nodded.

"Wu wants this, but we need to ensure that she gives something up," Dayo said.

Bodhi nodded.

"Confident, but not too confident. Cocky business scouts don't usually have that much actual pull."

"A reference toward special considerations should lead her to mention less reputable business  
options."

"Still, you've got something she wants and you know it. So, confident."

Bodhi's head was spinning. He leaned up against the passenger seat headrest and just tried to breathe slowly. In and out.

He was willingly meeting with the head of an Imperial held system. The only reason Bodhi wasn't a wanted criminal was that nobody knew he was alive. _'This is not how you stay under the radar, Rook.'_

It would be fine. It would be fine. It would be fine. Deep breaths. Positive thoughts. Fine.

He realized he had missed the last few things Dayo and Alek had said. Well, hopefully they weren't too important.

The car pulled up to the front of the Archives. Dayo got out, and Alek surprised Bodhi by hopping out of the backseat and pulling his door open. Alek gave a slightly respectful, "Sir."

Bodhi nodded. 

Dayo came around and the three of them began some light conversation. Admittedly, Dayo and Alek did most of the heavy lifting of the conversation, Bodhi trying to focus on feeling important and not forgetting what his name was now.

Anis Mardam. Representative from Koensayr Manufacturing. Just need to get System Admiral Wu to admit to corruption charges and the small bug on Bodhi’s clothes would do the rest. Then get off-system and turn in the confession. Wu is out of power and Mystfour is in a better place. Bodhi and K-2SO could get on with trying to find the Rebellion. 

Bodhi had a momentary twinge. The Death Star was gone. _“Why am I still trying to find the Rebellion?”_

“Admiral Wu, a pleasure to see you again,” Dayo said. 

Now was not the time. 

Bodhi looked up and saw Admiral Wu in person for the first time. She was shorter than he'd expected, coming up to his nose. She more than made up for that in presence. Wu demanded attention the way an apex predator did. She was going to kill something, but if you paid attention, you might be able to make sure it wasn’t you. 

“Archives Master!” Wu said, saccharine cheer in her voice. She straightened in front of Dayo, giving him a sharp nod before turning her gaze to Bodhi. 

Bodhi forced himself to remain calm as Wu’s dark brown eyes narrowed and measured him up and down. 

“This must be Mr. Mardam. Pleasure.” Wu extended one hand, which Bodhi took in a brief handshake. 

_‘Firm, confident. I have something she wants. Small smile. I can do this.’_

“I understand we have some topics of interest to discuss,” Wu said, releasing his hand. “Come, let’s get some lunch.” 

Wu spun and started walking away. Bodhi, Dayo, and Alek began to follow. Wu flicked a glance over her shoulder and stilled. 

“Archives Master, Alek, I wouldn’t dream of holding you from your studies. Enjoy your books and let the adults handle the business. Take care,” she said, smile full of teeth.

Dayo and Alek stopped walking. Bodhi shot them a helpless look. He had been hoping that they’d have a little longer together, he could use the interference. 

Alek reached forward and shook his hand. “Thanks for meeting with me, Anis. I’ll make sure my parents get in touch regarding the metals purification questions.” 

“Appreciated, Alek. I hope to see you before I depart.” Bodhi shook Alek’s hand and turned to follow Wu. 

_‘This is a business meeting, not an execution.’_ Bodhi reminded himself. 

It didn’t help.

* * *

System Admiral Wu took Bodhi back to the capitol building. It was less opulent than Bodhi had expected. It was an imposing sort of building, all stone and ninety-degree angles. Bodhi felt like it would probably be better at holding off attacks than inviting diplomats. The roiling feeling of foreboding rose inside Bodhi’s gut. 

As he walked down the long grey-black corridors the feeling grew. Bodhi did his best to smash it down, distracting himself by looking around and noting details of his environment. The floor was polished, the walls were rough. Some exposed wires ran across the ceiling. A small cleaning droid darted into the hallway, made a confused circle, and retreated back down a different hallway.

Bodhi gave a small smile and for a moment felt some of the tension recede. 

Wu took him into a conference room and ordered food. Over the meal Bodhi began to parrot back the information that had been shoved at him by Alek and Dayo. 

“While we work to adapt to the change in battle doctrine, we are excited about -” 

“Look, Mr. Mardam. This is all very interesting but I could get this from a press release. Let’s talk contracts. Which contract development are you chasing? Anything already in the works?” 

“Of course, we are always pursuing a diverse portfolio of opportunities and we are looking to expand our manufacturing -” Bodhi started, trying to recall what Dayo and Alek had said about contracts. 

“What is your expected five-year profit margin from a new facility?” 

Trying to shift gears, Bodhi stammered, “I, I know the company feels confident about the need to expand manufacturing, and that we expect positive returns.” 

“What sort of a corporate parrot are you? The whole point of sending a person is to develop a personal connection, Mr. Mardam. I am trying here, but you are giving me nothing to work with. What does your non-public investor spread look like?” Wu said, jabbing at Bodhi with her fork.

Bodhi, stammered out something about privileged information.

Wu leaned in and asked about cost recovery options. 

Bodhi broke out in a sweat. 

She mentioned resource flow optimization. 

Bodhi was about two tripping sentences into some line about production values when Wu cut him off. 

“Frankly, you are giving me little to no reason to believe that Koensayr Manufacturing is actually ready or interested to pursue a new facility. I’m entirely unimpressed by your presentation. I’m going to need something to keep me interested.” Wu narrowed her eyes, capturing Bodhi in her glare. 

Bodhi frantically cast around in his mind for something that seemed plausible. It was hard to think. 

System Admiral Wu was exactly the sort of officer Bodhi had done his best to avoid his whole life. Casually cruel, with enough power to be that way without repercussions. Bodhi tried to fight through his long-developed instinct to flee the scene.

His panicked internal scrambling was interrupted by a comms indicator chiming out an alert. Wu leaned over and pressed the button to answer it. 

“Wu.” 

“Ma’am, we have Koensayr Manufacturing on the line.” 

Bodhi’s internal rumbling stopped as he took a breath in and waited. If all had gone well with the kids- 

“They confirm a Mr. Anis Mardam is currently scouting the Mystfour system.” 

Internally, Bodhi collapsed with relief. Externally, he managed to keep it to a small shoulder droop. 

“Additionally, they wish to speak to Mr. Mardam.” 

System Admiral Wu shot Bodhi a small smirk. “Of course, patch them through.”

“This is System Admiral Wu of the Mystfour system. I’m currently entertaining Mr. Mardam.”

Jess’s voice rang out through the comms. “Greetings, Admiral. Anis, are you there?”

Bodhi noted that Wu’s facial expression became very fixed at Jess’s quick dismissal.

He leaned in. “Yes, I’m here.” 

“Excellent. Anis, don’t spend too much time at Mystfour if there’s not a compelling reason. We've got a number of other offers with significant considerations. Brief assessment and move on.” 

Bodhi tried to keep his face calm while he parsed Jeska’s message. Was she telling him to get out? He didn’t have the information he needed yet. 

He needed to say something. He leaned into the comm and said, “Understood.” 

As he leaned back, he noticed an odd look flicking across Wu’s face. She looked almost afraid, angry? 

Bodhi decided to push it. “I’ll wrap up my assessment then. I have some doubts about the suitability. See you soon.” 

Bodhi ended the comm call. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wu’s eyes widen and her lips flatten together. 

_‘Is she really concerned she’s going to lose the contract? She spends the whole meeting being condescending and is surprised that I have issues with the system? All teeth until there’s consequences.’_ For a moment, Bodhi forgot his fear and felt nothing but disgust.

“Don’t be so hasty in your assessment,” Wu said. “There are a number of accommodations that could be reached. Certain...considerations.”

Bodhi raised his eyebrows and channeled just how much he despised Wu and every officer like her. 

Wu stood up. Bodhi worried that he had pushed too far. 

“We shouldn’t talk here,” Wu said. “Follow me.” 

Bodhi followed Wu out of the room. The click of her boots against the stone floor echoed. He glanced around again, mentally forming a map of the building.

_‘Don’t get lost, don’t get lost,’_ Bodhi told himself. He was so focused in his own thoughts that he nearly tripped over a small cleaning droid. 

“Sorry,” he murmured at the droid. The droid chittered and scurried off. 

Eventually Wu swung down a corridor and into a small room that seemed to be some sort of security hub. It was filled with monitors recording other parts of the station. Bodhi glanced around, and noted that the room they were in was not, in fact, on any of the monitors. 

Bodhi reminded himself that killing Anis Mardam was probably more trouble to Wu than it was worth. 

Wu sat in one of the small chairs, and gestured Bodhi over to the other.

“Alright, let’s talk. There are certain...special considerations available to those who wish to bring valuable business opportunities to Mystfour.” 

Bodhi sat down in the other chair and gave a small nod. 

“Now, Mystfour is never going to be the least expensive location for your company. That’s not the front we are competing on. If you are looking for dirt cheap, go find a dustbowl in the outer rim and fill it with slave labor.” Wu waved her hand dismissively. “Good luck keeping your factory safe from pirate raids and gangster shootouts, but that’s up to you.”

“So if we’re not the cheapest, what are we? Mystfour is the most convenient place for a company to do business. I can work with you on a number of levels. In exchange for...certain gifts...given as gratitude to a generous administrator, Koensayr Manufacturing will be allowed an unprecedented level of freedom with the highest level of corporate security.” 

“Gifts?” Bodhi cut across her spiel. 

“The usual. Financial consideration, or possibly product. Mystfour could always use a better fleet.” 

“Surely, System Admiral, you are not saying that the Empire’s fleet is insufficient?” 

“There is always room for improvement.” Wu grinned her predator smile, before settling back down to continue her spiel. “And of course, Koensayr Manufacturing will benefit from a safe and secure system. Your permits will be expedited, inspections will be willing to overlook certain safety violations, we’ll just assume that you are complying with all those fiddly little rules that don’t do any good anyway. You’ll be able to produce product faster and cheaper.”

“You have the authority to override Imperial certification measures?” Bodhi asked, letting a bit of incredulity seep into his voice. 

“We can protect you from Imperial inspection. You’ll have plenty of advanced warning.” 

Bodhi gave a grunt of disbelief. 

“Ah, but I’m saving the best for last. You’ll also have Mystfour’s private security team working to protect you and your plant.” 

“Private sec - mercenaries? You have a mercenary army?”

“Oh no. My people are far better trained than that. Private army. Some mercenary soldiers settled down, but most recruited from the citizenry. Well trained and very loyal.” 

Bodhi gave a slow nod. “That’s...not traditional.” 

Wu lifted her chin and looked down at him. “Let me tell you what I know. The Emperor is an old man. Old men die.” 

Wu let that moment hang in the air. 

She continued. “They die, and then what happens? The Death Star was just eliminated. Peace through force is all well and good as long as that force is well-led and controlled. I can’t control the entire Empire. But in this system, I am a god. If everything breaks down, some soldiers may die and some peasants may starve, but you and I are still going to be safe.” 

Bodhi nodded along with her speech. _‘You self-serving despicable pile of bantha fodder.’_

Wu gave a small smile and a shrug, “Of course, even if none of that comes to pass, a clean bill of health on any inspections is nothing to sneeze at.” 

Bodhi seethed internally but verbally he simply replied, “That _is_ a compelling offer. We're going to need to handle this off-book, obviously. It’s certainly worth moving forward. Draw up two proposals, official and unofficial. We’ll likely need to set up a future site visit as well…”

* * *

Bodhi burst into the archives and dragged Dayo and Alek off to one of the study rooms. “I’ve got it! You will not believe what she’s actually doing.” 

Alek reached over to the comm. “Let me get the remote team.” 

After a click, the communication station team clicked on. 

“Nice work, everyone,” Bodhi said. “Infiltration went smoothly?” 

“Your secretary droid is a menace and I love him,” Danger said. Kaytoo chirped happily in the background. 

“He tased four people!” Jess added. 

Bodhi grinned. “Good boy.” 

“You, you got it?” Tama asked.

“Just need to check the bug, but she told me everything. It’s even worse than we thought. She’s building a private army.”

“What?” Tama said.

“Yeah. Let me just…” Bodhi fiddled with the bug, handing it over to Dayo to load into the player. Dayo loaded it in, and there was some fiddling as they went through the conversation. 

“Fast forward to where Jess came in. I was doing pretty badly before that.” Bodhi said, wincing as he heard his stammered excuses. 

“You really were. I should have been doing this. I could do it in my sleep,” Alek said. 

Bodhi whacked his shoulder. Dayo fiddled with the controls, and eventually they heard Jess’s voice. 

“This is where it gets good,” Bodhi said, leaning in. 

The conversation played over his snapping retorts. 

“Oh, yeah, show ‘em who’s boss,” Jess said over the comms. 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. He focused back in at Wu’s _‘We shouldn’t talk here. Follow me.’_

They heard the echoing clacks of Bodhi walking down the corridors. 

“It’s really creepy in there,” Bodhi noted. 

A general affirmative chorus of agreement came from those around him. They kept listening to the walking. A slight fuzz started coming up and over the audio track. The static grew louder and louder slowly drowning out the clack of Wu’s boots. 

“No,” Bodhi said. 

“Let me guess, that’s where the good information was.” Alek pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Dayo fiddled with the machine, fast forwarding shortly. All that could be heard was static until Bodhi left the room, leaving the team with only the clack of his feet walking away from the meeting room. 

Bodhi groaned, the top half of his body collapsing against the table. “I’m going to have to go back in, aren’t I?” 

Bodhi was not entirely able to keep the despair out of his voice. 

“I might be able to reconstruct the signal,” Danger said from the comms.

“Even if you can’t, it’s better than nothing- we at least have record of her wanting to keep negotiations private. If you hang in there a little longer we can keep the bug on you and see if we can get her delivering the papers. That combined with the two different project proposals might work…” Jess trailed off. 

“Chancy,” Danger said. 

“Yes. It would be better if we could reconstruct the signal. Li-” 

Dayo was cut off by Danger growling through the comms. 

“Erhm, Danger, I can provide you equipment to work on in the Archive. The jammer appears to run on a Sigma-Eight encryption, combined with environmental distortion. ” 

“Shit,” said Danger.

“It’s hardly ideal, but we still may be able to reconstruct some-” 

Danger cut Dayo off again. “Not that.”

“Oh, no,” Tama said. They could hear Jeska gasp through the comms. 

“Are you okay?” Alek asked. “Get out of there if you need to.” 

“We’re screwed. And so are you. We just picked up a long-range communication. The inspection team is inbound, arrival in four hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to [come say hi on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) I love yelling about fic with people.


	5. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go wrong, and Bodhi takes charge. As best he can. He's trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Now we're back and things start to get exciting! 
> 
> This one was actually delayed in posting because I wanted to edit the last three chapters together. So look for chapters six and seven to be up pretty soon over the next couple days. 
> 
> As always, the lovely [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/) was my whining companion, taskmaster, and beta. Any mistakes are still my own, but I can definitely say there are less mistakes now.

* * *

“We need to abort. Rana, you need to get off planet,” Dayo said. 

Bodhi looked at him in surprise, “Wu hasn’t given me the documents yet. And we haven’t had time to do the reconstruction. I can’t leave.” 

“There is no chance that Wu will hand over the documents once she realizes the inspection team is inbound. And there is a very good chance she might decide to kill you to tie up loose ends. Particularly if she finds out your shared identity with an itinerant historian. She is going to need to appear the good little soldier and she is going to do everything possible to make that happen.” 

“ _When_ Wu finds out. She doesn’t know now?”

“We’re intercepting the communications over here. We haven’t let it out yet,” Jeska said. 

“Okay. So we can stall.” 

“She’s still going to notice that an inspection team has landed on her doorstep!” Alek threw his hands up. 

“So they don’t show up at her doorstep!” Bodhi stood up and started pacing. 

All of the variables clamored in his head. He desperately wished K-2SO were in a position to talk to him. K-2SO had at least watched Cassian make plans like this. _‘Keep things moving, keep the inspection team away from Wu. We need to handle communications, we need at least one person on the ground, Mardam might need to handle Wu, so that means…'_

Bodhi began his instructions. “Okay, Danger, your team makes contact. Instruct them that a representative will meet the shuttle upon arrival.” 

“So they twiddle their thumbs for fifteen minutes?" Alek said, “There’s nothing we can do in fifteen minutes!”

“Alek, this is where you come in. You think you can do better? Now’s your chance. You get to be the welcoming party! **Do not tase them** ,” Bodhi said, glaring at him. 

“Are you ever going to let that go?”

Bodhi glared some more. 

“Fine, fine. So I show up as an official...what?”

“Minion, basically. Take them out to dinner, ply them with spirits, welcome them with grandeur.” Bodhi waved his arms around. 

“You want him to bribe the officials?” Tama asked. 

“No, he’s going to...butter the officials. It happens,” Bodhi said. 

Dayo nodded. “Chances are Wu has very much the same plan.”

“Okay, take them out to eat-that buys us a few hours, if you can find somewhere that doesn’t report directly to Wu.” Bodhi paced back, thinking with his hands. “Do what you need to do. Lie to the restaurant. Put on a fake uniform.” 

“Wu is going to figure it out. This is sounding like a nice plan to get me killed,” Alek sighed. 

Bodhi grinned. “You already had a nice plan to get yourself killed. I stopped that one. I’d hardly undo my hard work now.” 

He stopped, grin fading and some of the manic energy going with it. This was dangerous. Alek was still basically a kid. He didn’t deserve Bodhi trying to use him to get a job done.

“We can figure out another-” Bodhi started.

Alek shook his head with a smile, “No, man, just whining. There’s no way I’m losing the chance to show off my grifting skills.” 

Bodhi nodded, still serious. 

Danger came through the comms. “Customs officials will send information on to Wu. I'll get into the customs center and redirect from there. I’m going to borrow Spot. I'll need someone who is good with a taser.” 

K-2SO made happy noises in the background. Bodhi felt a rising sense of pride that K-2SO was making friends. Was that odd? It might be odd.

“Okay. With all of that, I can use the extra time to get the documents. Dayo can work the bug to see if there’s any chance of audio restoration.”

Dayo held up a finger. “Or a tour.”

“A what?” Bodhi asked.

“What if we got her to take you to the facility? We’re already pushing her. If we could get actual recorded footage of a private army…” Dayo trailed off. 

Bodhi ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. “Spot could do it, but there’s no way bringing him wouldn’t raise red flags. She had jamming in her capitol building, there is no chance that she’ll conveniently let me record her _private army base_.” 

“There’s no need for dramatics. What you need is a visual recording device that would go undetected on most technology scanners.” 

Bodhi rolled his eyes. ‘“Oh, yes, if that’s all.”

“Don’t be snippy,” Dayo said.

“Oooh, Rafiq got the Professor Voice,” Jeska said. Bodhi heard Tama snort. 

“The what?” Dayo asked. 

Jeska quickly replied, “Nothing, sir, sorry.”

“That’s what I thought. Returning to the point at hand, I've got something from the archives. It’s old technology, entirely passive, and it won't transmit. Now, this means that you’ll need to get the camera both in and out safely. But, it’s so old there isn’t a scanner alive that would scan for it.” 

“That’s..exactly what we need,” Bodhi said. 

“Yes, well, this is why you befriend a librarian,” Dayo said, a small smile on his face. 

Bodhi’s stomach, which had remained blessedly unmoved by Dayo’s proximity thus far, suddenly became home to several butterflies. 

_‘No,’_ he reminded himself again. It was almost instinct at this point. 

Bodhi took a breath. “Alright anyone, any questions?” 

Alek shook his head.

“Let’s get to work, then,” Bodhi said.

* * *

Dayo ushered Bodhi back into his office. He closed the door and pressed a button that tinted the windows. Bodhi raised his eyebrows and looked at Dayo. The Archives Master pulled open a drawer on his desk and removed a false bottom. He clicked a small button, and the back wall of his office swung open.

“Wait, really? That old trick?” Bodhi chuckled. “Have a thing for the classics do you?” 

Dayo smiled at Bodhi. “Ah, I’m not quite that simple.”

The wall swung open, and revealed a secret…

“Bar? Archives Master, now is not really the time to try to get me drunk.” Bodhi grinned and tilted his head, eyebrows raised. 

_‘No! Bad Rook. No flirting,’_ Bodhi’s internal monologue railed at him.

“Such a shame. I was so hoping,” Dayo said, shaking his head with a chuckle. He turned back toward the alcohol. 

Bodhi felt a dull heat over his cheeks, and his internal monologue got confused. _‘He wasn’t flirting back, was he?’_

Dayo walked over to the bar and picked up three different bottles. He swapped two of their locations. He moved a glass. Nothing happened. 

Dayo walked around behind the bar and braced his back against the wall. The bar slid about two feet forward. The Archives Master took a couple steps forward and disappeared down the back. 

With a quick, awkward jog, Bodhi circled around behind the bar. A thin steep staircase was built into the ground underneath. Bodhi followed Dayo down. 

As Bodhi descended, Dayo reached in front of himself and brushed a panel. With a rumble, the bar rolled back over the staircase. The stairs grew darker as the light from the office above faded. Just as the last of the illumination was about to be blotted out, soft yellow lights clicked on in the small room under the office.

“I had no idea this was here,” Bodhi said.

“That’s rather the point. Five people have found the bar. Nobody has found this room,” Dayo said, “It feels so strange, to bring someone here.” 

“I could have waited outside.” 

Dayo looked back at Bodhi, and gave a tiny shake of his head. “We’ve already told each other the important secrets, haven’t we, Rook? What’s one more?”

Bodhi took a moment to look around. Datadisks were stacked on neat shelves around three of the walls, packed floor to ceiling. A large computer hummed at the back wall of the room. The center of the room held a series of floating glass boxes of various sizes, each holding one item. 

“Besides, in many ways this is my life’s work. It’s good to share it. The Empire believes that all of this has been destroyed. I’ve saved what I could.” Dayo waved his hand around the room, almost careless. 

Bodhi considered making a joke about history. But as he watched, he noticed as soon as Dayo’s wave was finished, his hand tensed at his side, clenching and unclenching. Dayo looked down, right, anywhere but at Bodhi’s face. 

_‘This matters to him,’_ Bodhi realized. He took a moment to try to get the words right. “There are far worse ways to spend a life.” 

Some of the tension left Dayo’s hand. 

“Information is the key to everything.” Dayo met Bodhi’s eyes, and Dayo was more passionate than Bodhi had ever seen him. “Without a sense of history, we can believe that the Empire has always existed. That it always will exist.” 

Dayo’s face twisted into a wry sort of smile. “There’s a reason, you know, that I have had to toe the line so carefully. The Empire hates the educated, unless the educated work for them. Properly good, brainwashed minions.” 

Bodhi looked away and to the side. “They encouraged us to use stims, you know? Keep the pilots docile.”

Dayo hummed in affirmation. “Much the same thing.”

This was a dangerous path of thought to walk down. Think too long about piloting, about docility and lack thereof…

_‘Galen’_

Bodhi shook his head. Now was not the time. Press on, press through. “So you saved a recording device?” 

Dayo seemed lost in his own thoughts, but he too returned to the present time and place. He reached through the glass boxes, manipulating them until a small one was held in his hand.

“Here,” Dayo said, triggering the release for the box. He held up a small black mass of wires. “It’s designed to fit into a button.” 

Dayo stepped close to Bodhi, and reached for the front of his tunic, threading the wires into one of Bodhi’s buttons. Bodhi mouth went dry and he stopped breathing for a moment. With a careful effort, Bodhi took one slow breath in and out. He bit his lip and looked down at Dayo’s hands. 

After what might have been two seconds and might have been two years, Dayo finished his work and patted Bodhi’s chest next to the button. “There, that should work.” 

Bodhi waited for the pang of loss as Dayo stepped back. Dayo did step back, but only half a step. He was still so close that Bodhi had to tip his head slightly up to look at his face. 

They made eye contact, and Dayo’s eyes jumped away from Bodhi’s almost immediately. Dayo swallowed and Bodhi found his eyes drawn to the way Dayo’s adam’s apple moved between the cords of his neck.

Just as Bodhi’s inner monologue began gearing up to inform Bodhi that he needed to get a grip and refocus on the con, Dayo’s hand reached up and brushed at Bodhi’s hair. 

“Your hair seems determined to rumple. Alek will be so disappointed,” Dayo said. Any harshness in the sentiment was smoothed over by the softness of his tone and gentle way his fingers moved through Bodhi’s hair. 

Bodhi’s eyes closed automatically as he enjoyed the sensation of another person playing with his hair. Without thinking about it, he leaned into the touch.

Bodhi felt lips brush over his own, barely there and then gone. He tensed and his eyes flew open. Dayo’s face was less than an inch from Bodhi’s own, and they locked eyes. Bodhi startled and froze. 

Slight frown wrinkles formed on Dayo’s forehead. He slid his hand out of Bodhi’s hair, taking a step back. Dayo cleared his throat, fidgeted, and brushed the front of his own robes. 

“Apologies. I misread the situation,” Dayo said, moving to walk past Bodhi, back to the staircase.

“Oh, I, no…” Bodhi stammered.

Dayo held up his hands and shook his head. “It is my fault, I should have asked. Please, feel no obligation.”

Every nerve in Bodhi’s body sang that he should not let this beautiful, infuriating, passionate man leave this room. Bodhi’s body screamed that he should grab this man and kiss him. Kiss him properly. Get Dayo’s fingers back in his hair and mess it up so much even Alek couldn’t fix it. 

But Bodhi couldn’t react fast enough, his heart hammered and he couldn’t think. And while Bodhi’s body wanted, and wanted badly, Bodhi’s mind was another matter. 

_‘Galen’_

Bodhi wasn’t ready. More importantly, he had a job to do. Bodhi fixed a firm smile on his face. He gave a forced laugh and shook his head. “No harm done. We’re fine. So, do I need to do anything to turn the camera on?” 

“It’s already recording. It’s a series of still images, all stored internally. It will be a simple enough matter to download the photos once you’re safely off-planet.” 

Bodhi thought for a moment about the trust that Dayo was putting in his hands. If the camera was already recording, that meant that there were pictures of the here and now. Of Dayo, in his private place, surrounded by his life’s work. 

“I’ll keep it safe,” Bodhi said, gesturing around. Words seemed so inadequate. 

“I know,” Dayo said, and some of the stiff formality melted away. 

Maybe the words were enough.

* * *

Bodhi took a deep breath, then called over to the capitol building. “This is Mr. Mardam, for System Admiral Wu.” 

After a few clicks and transfers, Bodhi was put through. 

“System Admiral, I’m glad I reached you. I’ve been in touch with Koensayr. There are a few more matters to discuss.” 

Wu gave an elaborate sigh. “Alright, I’ll send a car around.” 

While Bodhi waited, he did his best to relax and stay calm. The kids were doing fine, as far as he knew. K-2SO, Danger, Tama and Jess had gone into Flight Control and Customs. Bodhi wasn’t sure exactly how they were planning on taking over the landing pad, but between Danger and K-2SO, Bodhi wasn’t too worried. Alek had put on his best ‘bright young officer’ face and was ready to meet the inspection party. 

Still. This was his plan. He put them into danger. His hands curled into fists, nails digging into his palms.

And he was walking back into Imperial custody. If Wu found out the inspection team was here, the best case scenario involved Bodhi dead in a ditch somewhere. As for the worst case scenario…

Bodhi tried not to think about that. He forced his hands to unbend, stretching his fingers out as far as they could go.

After a painfully tense car ride, Bodhi met with Wu. The two of them settled back in the small security room. 

“My superiors are pleased with several of the accommodations, but they are concerned that this ‘private army’ could be a liability. What is the training for these soldiers? If even one goes reporting to the greater Empire, you’ve got a problem. And we don’t want that to be our problem,” Bodhi started.

Wu gave a dismissive little head shake. “Don’t be ridiculous. They’re well trained. And appropriately motivated to stay loyal.” 

_‘That sounds ominous,’_ Bodhi thought. 

“That's an easy platitude, I need more than that. Do you have training protocols I can review?”

“Who keeps protocols?” Wu scoffed. “That’s an easy way to get caught.”

“Well, there's nothing for it, I suppose I'll just have to make the time to go in-person.” Bodhi gave a long-suffering sigh, and rubbed at his temples.

“What?” Wu asked, all teeth. 

Bodhi shook his head and did his best to look supremely put-upon. “I’ll go, interview some commanding officers, talk about the job description. Something to appease the higher-ups.”

“You can't do that,” Wu said, her voice dropping a register. 

Even as the hairs rose on the back of his neck, Bodhi pretended he was oblivious to the threat in her voice. “Well, I certainly don't want to. It’s a tremendous hassle. Maybe we should just write things off.” Bodhi gave a sigh and a half-smile. “Shame, I was looking forward to the finders fee.”

“Well,” Wu said, “perhaps I was overly hasty. With an appropriate escort, I think we can make a visit happen.” 

“Well then,” Bodhi said, “Give me the coordinates and I’ll make my way over there.”

“Don't be ridiculous. We'll fly together. Take my car.” 

Bodhi did not want Wu to be his only way out of a private army base. That was a fast way to get killed. Or imprisoned for the rest of his life. He needed a reason to fly separately. Wu’s look of expectation sharpened with Bodhi’s pause. She leaned in. 

Which was when a small cleaning droid barreled into the back of Wu’s ankles. She twisted away from Bodhi, muttering, and aimed a kick at the droid. 

Bodhi took a second to breathe and get his thoughts in order. By the time Wu turned back, he had schooled his face into something appropriately apologetic. 

“I’m can’t accommodate that. It's against company policy. The last time a company rep agreed to a private escort to an undisclosed location they were held hostage for thirteen days and signed away valuable mineral usage rights.” Bodhi lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. 

“If you think I am giving you the coordinates to my training facility…” Wu’s eyes narrowed and she glared at Bodhi. 

“Look,” Bodhi said, “I'll go in my shuttle, you go in yours. I'll follow you. No coordinates needed, and I’m still following the letter of the policy. My retirement benefits are safe.”

Wu’s glare lessened. “Fine, slave your ship to mine, and you can fly in blind.”

“Acceptable,” Bodhi said, “Perhaps I’ll get my finder’s fee after all.” 

As Bodhi mused, the same cleaning droid slammed into the back of her ankles again. Wu spun around, cursing at it. The droid followed her movement and wound up between Wu and Bodhi. Bodhi, heedless of his own safety, bent down and picked it up. 

The droid let out an angry screech and spun its wheels. 

“I’m going to destroy that pest.” Wu said, reaching for her blaster. 

Bodhi laughed. “I don’t know, I rather like his spirit.” 

Before she could respond, Bodhi walked out the room. He gave the small, screeching droid an affectionate pat. “Let me get my shuttle set up, then you can send the slave instructions.”

* * *

“Alright, we’re clear, you can stop screeching.” Bodhi muttered at the droid in his arms. 

The droid kept screeching.

“You are going to get us both murdered!” Bodhi hissed. “Besides, I have calls to make. I can’t DO that if you are howling at me.”

The droid stopped screeching.

* * *

_**The night before:** _

_“Do you emit some pheromone that I was previously unaware of?”_

_Bodhi hurled a pillow in K-2SO’s general direction. It connected with a solid ‘thwap’ and Bodhi grinned in satisfaction._

_“Goodnight,” Bodhi said._

_“Oh no, not goodnight. Don’t you dare goodnight,” K-2SO responded._

_“I need to sleep if I’m going to infiltrate things tomorrow.”_

_“You are far too agitated to sleep properly. I have an engaging and distracting activity.”_

_“This sounds terrible.”_

_“What is terrible is that you are planning on infiltrating an Imperial capitol without me. Who is going to shoot people for you?” K-2SO asked._

_“There’s no shooting planned,” Bodhi said, sitting back up on the bed._

_“I’m going with you.”_

_“You’ll stand out a little too much,” Bodhi replied. “We’re trying to be subtle.”_

_“So I’ll be subtle. Come on. Let’s go find me a new body.”_

_It turned out that the small cleaning droid chassis they found in the trash, while perfect for infiltration, did not hold enough circuitry to install all of K-2SO’s personality and preferences. Instead, K-2SO had stuffed it full of ‘protocols that will be useful to infiltration’ and set it loose in the capitol building._

_Bodhi crashed into bed as soon as they got back to the hotel room. The next morning came far too soon. After about four hours of sleep, Bodhi found it was difficult to resist the urge to kill whoever was knocking at the door._

_“You look...rough.” Dayo said, lacking some tact._

* * *

“Alright,” Bodhi said as he got back to the shuttle and set the furious tiny droid down. “Which of your protocols did you put in this thing? It attacked Wu, twice.” 

“Good droid!” K-2SO praised through Bodhi’s comm. 

The droid let out a happy screech.

“This is weird,” Bodhi said, to no one in particular. “Anyway, I thought you filled it with information gathering protocols.” 

“You were handling the information gathering. His job was to protect you. Hook him back up to me. I’ll see if he picked up anything interesting along the way.” 

Bodhi sat down in the pilot’s chair. “You decided that I needed protection, so you loaded your murderbot tendencies into a cleaning droid?” 

Bodhi looked at the droid skeptically. It was smaller than the average toaster. 

“It worked. You’re still alive.”

Bodhi shrugged. He found he really couldn’t argue. 

“Huh,” K-2SO said. 

“What’s trying to kill us now?” Bodhi asked.

“The droid, it got something. Proposals?” 

The holovid displayed, side-by-side, two proposals for a manufacturing plant. One was a standard boilerplate contract, the other involved costs and bribes for preferred treatment. 

“She actually put a second proposal together. And we got it. I...wow,” Bodhi said. 

Bodhi called over to Dayo and caught him up on the situation. 

“If you still want to make the run, it will be irrefutable evidence. But be careful,” Dayo said. “If things get too hot, get out. Take the data and go.”

“I’m not leaving the kids. Not after they’ve put themselves on the line for me,” Bodhi said. 

There was a long pause on the line. 

“Do you really think so little of me?” Dayo finally said, sounding sad. “I've been protecting them since before you got here. I'll keep on protecting them, as best I can. Which I can do better with you not in custody here. The data we have is important - if it comes to that, take it and go.” 

Bodhi opened his mouth to say...something, but stopped. After a moment he replied, “Alright.” 

“Good.” The line clicked off. Bodhi sat and stared at the commlink, thoughts tumbling over in his head.

“I’m going to interrupt your moping now,” K-2SO said. 

Bodhi shook his head. “Okay. What’s going on?” 

“First, I am only being quiet because we need to sneak. Please imagine me saying this at an extremely elevated volume,” K-2SO continued. 

“O...kay?” Bodhi said. 

Still quiet, Kay continued, “Your plan is insulting. You want to slave my shuttle to another ship. Not acceptable. Not at all. Nothing you say could convince me.”

Bodhi nodded. “I thought you might feel that way. I want you to hear me out regarding some plans for the shuttle.”

* * *

Bodhi finished hooking up the slave. 

“It had better be a magnificent ion cannon,” K-2SO sulked.

“Best I can find.” Bodhi clicked through the menus, making sure the controls were functioning as they should.

“This is humiliating,” K-2SO said. 

“You don’t even fly the shuttle,” Bodhi argued back. 

“It’s the principle of the thing.” 

The comms clicked. “Shh,” Bodhi said. “This is Mardam.” 

Wu’s voice came through the shuttle. “Good, my ship is acknowledging the slave. I'll begin the run now, and assume control of your shuttle in about twenty minutes bring it along to the base. We’ll avoid suspicion that way. See you on the ground." The comms clicked off.

“Why are we doing this?” K-2SO asked. His droid body, which had trundled in happily after helping Danger take over Customs and Flight Control, chirped from the seat next to Bodhi.

“We need to try to make Mystfour safer,” Bodhi started. "If we can take Wu out of power then-” 

“No, I understand those parameters," K-2SO interrupted him. "But, my understanding of the mission was that we were on Mystfour to make contact with the Rebellion. There is no Rebellion here. So why are we still here?”

“I - I mean, I couldn’t just leave them,” Bodhi said. 

“You could have. You didn’t. Why?” K-2SO asked. 

Bodhi tilted his head to the side. “What’s with the hard questions?” 

“I thought I understood your motivations. Examining the logic chain, it appears I do not. I do not see why you are willing to compromise your focus on the mission to return to the Rebellion to help these...miscreants.” 

“They’re good kids. Besides, it doesn’t even matter if I return to the Rebellion now. I needed to make sure the Death Star was gone. It’s gone. That takes the pressure off.” Bodhi slumped down in the chair. He brought one of his knees up and hugged it. 

“Bodhi. This is not helping me understand your motivations,” K-2SO said. 

Bodhi threw his hand up in the air. “I don’t even understand my motivations.” 

“That is problematic,” K-2SO said. 

“Look, I’ve been doing what I had to do since the day Galen put that message on my datapad. There hasn’t been a lot of time to think. And now is really not the time.”

“We’ve got at least seventeen minutes.” 

Bodhi shook his head.

“Why did stopping the Death Star matter?” K-2SO asked. 

Bodhi blew out a noisy breath. “Fine, we’ll do this now. It mattered because it was my fault. Not entirely, I know. But I helped it happen. I had to make it right.” 

“That sounds like Galen’s programming, not yours,” K-2SO said. 

“What?” Bodhi asked, voice rising in pitch.

“From everything you said, guilt drove his entire life. It doesn’t drive yours. Guilt is not a satisfactory explanation for your actions here.” 

“But it was...if it weren’t for me, Jedha would still be standing.”

“It seems reasonable for that motivation to drive your actions through Scarif. Misplaced guilt does not explain your actions afterward.” 

“They blew up my home!” 

“Revenge?” K-2SO said. “That’s not a satisfactory answer either.” 

“I’m sorry my answers aren’t meeting your specifications!” Bodhi snapped. 

“Revenge would not explain you trying to save the people that kidnapped you. Revenge would not explain you working with the man who tried to manipulate you. Your mercy is an irritating but irrefutable trait.” 

Bodhi tightened his grip on his knee. “It wasn’t right. They shouldn’t have used the Death Star on Jedha. You know why they did? They did it because they thought Jedha was theirs. They thought that they owned it because had the power to destroy it. But it wasn’t theirs! It was my home. Our home.” 

He took a couple of shaky breaths.

“And the same damn thing is happening here. Mystfour doesn’t belong to Wu just because she has an army. It belongs to the people that love it. And if I can do something to give it back to them, then I need to do that.” 

“That...is a sufficient explanation for your actions.” 

Bodhi snorted. “I still don’t know what comes next. The Death Star is gone. We did it.” Relief and an odd sense of hollowness rang through his chest. He paused.

“ I don’t really need to find the Rebellion now. Is there something you wanted to do?” 

“The Empire is still there,” K-2SO said. 

“Doesn’t really answer my question.”

“Your stated mission was to help eliminate domination through power. The Empire is still very much a force for domination and aggression,” K-2SO said. “So your mission is not done yet. That sets your priorities. My priorities will remain keeping us alive, for the time being.” 

“Defeating the entire Empire is a little farfetched for just you and I,” Bodhi said. 

“Then we will still try to find the Rebel Alliance. But now I know that I can re-prioritize assisting local populations in overcoming threats and injustices,” K-2SO said. “I appreciate the clarification.” 

“I’m not entirely sure I’m comfortable with our entire life being dedicated to trying to overthrow injustice. Maybe I want to be a farmer!” Bodhi protested. 

“Do you want to be a farmer?” 

“No.” 

“Well, then this will do for now,” K-2SO said. 

Bodhi tipped his head back against the chair. “It just overwhelming. We can’t fix everything.” 

“Well, of course not. I don’t have an ion cannon yet.”

* * *

The shuttle shuddered to life and lifted into the air. Bodhi fought back his urge to take the controls. He put his feet back on the floor and clenched his hands. 

“Here we go,” Bodhi said. He gave the console a little pat. 

The shuttle sedately rose and began making its way out of town. It was about two minutes out from the dock when an alert came over the comms. 

Bodhi reached over and clicked the comm. “This is Mardam.”

“Rafiq, I can’t stall the inspection team anymore,” Alek said, frantic. 

“Do what you need to do, Alek. Take them on a tour, show them the foundry.” 

“I tried that! I tried everything! We stretched out dinner, we had some wine, I talked about policies, I offered to show them the foundry! They refused,” Alek said. 

“Look, I am in the air right now. I just need another hour, at most. STALL.” 

“I can’t,” Alek said, voice cracking. “They’ve already left. They’re heading for the capitol now. There’s no way Wu won’t know. You’ve got to get out of here. Just, do the best with what we’ve got.” 

“I’m not just leaving you to deal with the fallout.” Bodhi grimaced. “Maybe they won’t send word to Wu.” 

“Rafiq, I’ll be fine. I can say I was trying to help. Blame it on being young and stupid. But we need to get that information off-planet. Don’t worry about me. Thanks for everything. Now get out of here!” Alek clicked off the line. 

Bodhi pressed the palm of his hands to his face. 

“Leaving would be in line with the overall mission,” K-2SO said from the comms. 

“It just...it feels wrong.” Bodhi sighed. 

“Does that change anything?” K-2SO asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated, they let me know I'm on the right track. 
> 
> [Come visit me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) I always love rambling about Star Wars, or any of my other fandoms. (of which there are many)


	6. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inspection team is inbound, Wu is suspicious, and everything is falling apart. Bodhi and Kay do what they can to keep things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! We're at the end!
> 
> Thanks to [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/) for seeing me through this roller coaster and being a fantastic comma wrangling beta. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

Bodhi walked into the Archive Master’s office. He was dressed in Rafiq’s shabby historian clothes. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail again. 

Dayo sat at his desk, with Danger, Alek, Jess, and Tama all clustered around it. They seemed to be following some report. 

“Hi,” Bodhi said, and gave a little wave. 

What followed was a solid five seconds of stunned silence that Bodhi thoroughly enjoyed. 

“You’re supposed to be gone!” Alek finally hissed. 

“Or at least on a shuttle,” Tama added. 

“Change of plans. I need to show you all something.” Bodhi pulled his own datapad out and set it down over whatever they were looking at. 

It was a videofeed of the four Imperial inspection team members sitting in a shuttle. There was no sound, but it was obvious that the members of the team were talking back and forth to each other. Two of them had guns drawn, looking around. 

“What is this?” asked Dayo. 

Bodhi drummed his fingers against the desk. “The inside of my shuttle.” 

“And why are they inside your shuttle?” Jess asked. 

Bodhi grinned. “Watch, just watch. This should be good. I hope.” 

The videofeed gave a little shudder as the shuttle landed. The two team members with guns drawn flanked the door, while the other two hung back. As the shuttle dropped the two armed people quickly cleared the doorway, and the other two exited soon after. 

The camera remained focused on the empty shuttle.

“I don’t, um, understand,” said Tama, looking up at Bodhi.

Bodhi held up a finger, and redirected his gaze back down to the datapad. He bit his lip and held his breath as the camera had started moving again. It edged toward the doorway and started recording at an angle. 

The four members of the inspection team were visible. The two who were not armed were looking around. One seemed to be yelling, hands pointing to their surroundings in sharp motions. The other had pulled out their pad and was waving it around. The two armed members had their guns pointed at another shuttle. 

This new shuttle contained a visibly confused System Admiral Wu. She had her hands up, eyes wide, and seemed to be frantically making some kind of excuse. 

Bodhi slowly exhaled, smile spreading across his face, eyes intent on the datapad. 

Wu made an angry jab at the shuttle. The camera recorded as the inspection team barked orders at her, guns never pointing away. 

Wu kept her hands up, still talking. The guns waved at her again. She slowly got down on both knees. One of the team put their sidearm away and pulled out a pair of cuffs. They cuffed Wu’s hands behind her back. Finally silent, Wu simply looked furious and confused as she was forced to the ground. 

Bodhi threw his head back and punched his fist in the air. The others in the room stared at the datapad. 

“What am I watching?” Dayo asked. 

Bodhi bounced up and down on his toes. “The fruits of your investigation and hard work. And of course, the hard work of your students who helped you.” 

“I don’t get it,” Alek said. 

On camera, one of the two non-armed members of the inspection team pulled out a comm and began speaking into it. 

On Dayo’s desk, the comm chimed. 

“You’re going to want to get that,” Bodhi said. 

Dayo leaned over, his eyes narrowing at Bodhi. Bodhi’s smile became a full on grin. Dayo’s eyes narrowed even more.

“This is the Archive Master,” Dayo answered. 

“Good, I’m glad we caught you. We received your message and have verified the ill intent of former System Admiral Wu. She will be arrested and remanded to the fleet pending a trial. I have a strong suspicion most of her senior command staff is going with her.” 

Jeska gave a quiet gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at Bodhi. Bodhi nodded back, huge grin still on his face. 

Bodhi managed to squelch a noise of surprise when Jeska proceeded to throw herself at him, wrapping him in a hug. Bodhi nearly overbalanced, then corrected himself. He held up a finger to shush her as the inspection team official continued talking.

“This leaves us in need of a responsible civilian administrator to fill the leadership gap. Due to your good work in uncovering this plot, you are the obvious candidate. The Empire rewards loyalty. Please meet us at the capitol building in an hour to discuss transition of power.”

The comm clicked off. 

With a whoop, Bodhi picked up Jeska and spun her around. Jess started giggling madly, clinging to Bodhi. Tama, getting caught up in Bodhi’s enthusiasm, hauled both Danger and Alek in for a hug. Danger gave a concerned meep, and a stunned smile. Alek returned the hug with a sudden joyful laugh.

Dayo just looked stunned. 

Eventually, the hugs and happy noises died down, and the group settled.

“What just happened?” Dayo finally asked.

* * *

_**Earlier:** _

_“Your plan is insulting. You want to slave my shuttle to another ship. Not acceptable. Not at all. Nothing you say could convince me,” K-2SO insisted._

_“I thought you might feel that way. I want you to hear me out regarding some plans for the shuttle.”_

_“I hope you realize that when you say, ‘plans for the shuttle’ you are talking about my body,” K-2SO said._

_“Of course. Look, I’m trying to figure something out. When I fly the shuttle, do you, I don’t know, see what I’m doing?” Bodhi asked._

_“See is not the correct word.”_

_“Of course it isn’t.” Bodhi rubbed his forehead. “Perceive?”_

_“I am aware of what is happening, yes,” K-2SO said._

_“Okay, do you remember the time you decided you wanted to do a barrel roll?”_

_The shuttle was silent._

_“Come on, I’m not bringing it up to tease,” Bodhi said._

_“We agreed to never talk about it again.”_

_“No, you commanded me to never talk about it again,” Bodhi paused, “and we are getting off-topic. You took the piloting control away from me.”_

_“And it was a disaster. Which is why I let you fly,” K-2SO said._

_“I, no, not the point. When you did it, my piloting controls still looked like I was in control of the ship. The ship just decided it wanted to be upside down instead.”_

_“With more practice, I still think I could-” K-2SO started._

_“Not the point,” Bodhi said. “I think you can take control of the slave and still make it look like the ship is responding to the commands.”_

_“Oh. I see potential uses for subterfuge. Fine. Run the slave. But you still made a decision without talking to me first,” K-2SO said._

_“I - yeah, you’re right, I did. Sorry.”_

_“Oh no, you are not getting out of this one. You owe me an ion cannon.”_

_Voice flat, Bodhi replied, “An ion cannon.”_

_“A magnificent ion cannon.”_

_“Fine.”_

* * *

“Well, my shuttle...is not standard. I was able to break the slave and make it appear to Wu that the shuttle was still under her control.”

Five sets of eyes blinked at Bodhi. 

“Cool,” Tama said.

“So, you were able to get off-route without Wu knowing the slave was broken. That doesn’t explain how the inspection team wound up on your shuttle, and you wound up here.” Alek crossed his pointed fingers and looked confused.

Bodhi nodded.

* * *

_**Earlier:** _

_“Does that change anything?”_

_Bodhi took a deep breath and put his hands back down on the armrests of the chair. “I know what we need to do. Okay K-2SO. Disengage the slave.” Bodhi grabbed the controls, ready to take over._

_“Finally.”_

_“But don’t let Wu know it.”_

_“I want you to be giving us a head start. Are you giving us a head start?” K-2SO asked._

_“No. That’s not what’s happening.”_

_“Alright, it’s yours,” K-2SO said. “Try not to get us killed.”_

_Bodhi quickly laid in a circling search pattern and jumped out of the pilot’s chair. “Pay attention to the commands Wu is sending. We want to be able to replicate them if possible. And keep an eye out. Let me know if you see the inspection crew.”_

_“And what will you be doing while I do all the work?” K-2SO sniped._

_“Getting dressed!”_

_Bodhi yanked the camera out of his button and shoved it at K-2SO’s droid body. “Keep this safe.” K-2SO’s arm came out, grabbed the camera, then retracted again._

_Bodhi jumped out of the pilot’s chair and flew down the ladder into the main hold, skipping more rungs than he landed on. He struggled out of his fancy business clothes and back into his rumpled historian clothes. He kicked the business clothes into one of the small smuggling compartments and threw his hair back in a ponytail._

_“That’s them,” K-2SO said._

_As Bodhi scrambled up the ladder again and sprinted over to the pilot’s seat. He saw the small car and grunted in approval. “Here we go.”_

_Bodhi threw the shuttle into a quick dive and landed in front of the car. “Either sneak out the back while I’m distracting them, or hide in one of the compartments. I’m going to try to get the inspection team on the shuttle with us.”_

_“With me,” K-2SO said. “Try to get out.”_

_“But-”_

_“I’ve got the rest. You get them on board, I’ll reinstate Wu’s slave protocols, fly them over to the secret army base. Either they arrest Wu or the secret army kills them, either way it’s a win and I can record it.”_

_“That’s a little darker than I was-”_

_“Don’t get back on the shuttle. Shoo. Go lie to people.”_

_Bodhi nodded, and opened the shuttle door, hands up._

* * *

“I intercepted their car and they took my shuttle to the meet.” Bodhi said. “That’s Spot recording. When you go, please try to bring him and my shuttle back. We will be in trouble if they look at either too closely.” 

“You just walked out and were like, ‘Hey, you should take this shuttle to an undisclosed location!?’” Jess looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“Also none of this explains why I wound up in charge of the Mystfour system,” Dayo said, his voice a frustrated growl.

* * *

_**Earlier:** _

_“Hello, my name is Rafiq Rana, please don’t shoot me.” Bodhi stepped out the shuttle, hands up, letting a little bit of tremble into his hands._

_One of the inspection team barked, “Sir, move your shuttle or face arrest.”_

_“Yes, of course Sir. Ma’am. I, um, I have a message for you. From Archive Master Dayo. He told me to tell you….’Authorization Alpha Three Opal Vestige.’ Ohhh, I hope I got that right.” Bodhi let his breathing speed up._

_One of the members pulled out a datapad and typed. “Authorization checks out.”_

_“Alright.” The inspection team leader gestured. “What’s the message?”_

_“Look, I’m just a historian and he grabbed me and told me I needed to bring you this message, I-”_

_“What. Is. The. Message.”_

_“Right, right, um, well, apparently, System Admiral Wu wants to kill you.” Bodhi took a deep breath. “Dayo told me that he has been monitoring her for some time, and he’s recently noticed an uptick in suspicious activities. He’s been trying to pass information on, but she’s watching him really closely. Um, she’s told her guards to kill you. The Archives Master has prepared the archives as a place of defense. He sent me out with the shuttle to ask you to go to the archives.” Bodhi licked his lips._

_“You want us to get in your shuttle and return to the archives?”_

_“Oh, I wish. But no. Um. Wu’s set up a secret meeting? Or something? I know that the Archives Master has given the shuttle instructions to follow her there. I’m supposed to go, watch what happens at the secret meeting, and then report back with her location. Meanwhile, you will be safe at the archives.”_

_The Imperial inspection team all looked at each other. There was some nodding, and then all four exited the vehicle and started walking toward Bodhi._

_“We will be confiscating the shuttle.”_

_Bodhi looked at them, eyes wide. “Um, that’s dangerous?”_

_“You really think you can do better than we can? We have blasters.”_

_“Good point. Good, good point.” Bodhi let them walk by with guns. Then he walked the rest of the way off the ramp, and let the shuttle door close behind him._

_“Good luck, buddy,” he muttered, patting the side of the shuttle as it took off._

* * *

“I pretended to be Rana again.” Bodhi gestured at his outfit. “I used your authorization to pass the message on. Told them it was all your idea, you just used me to get the message out.” 

Dayo actually snorted at that. It was the least dignified noise Bodhi had ever heard him make.

Bodhi grinned. “I actually tried to convince them not to take the shuttle. Odd, they didn’t much like a mousy historian telling them that he would rush into danger on their behalf while they hid in the archives.”

“Nice,” Danger said with a chuckle. 

“Yep, so they took the shuttle, which then ran through the slave instructions double time so it arrived right on schedule.”

Bodhi stepped away from the team and spread his arms out. 

“Which means that Wu, who thought she was showing her private army base to an interested business person, instead walked an Imperial inspections team right into it.” Bodhi did not try to stop the mad grin of triumph that spread across his face. He took an elaborate bow. 

As he straightened, he added, “Which means that Wu is arrested, the private army is disbanded, and someone is in charge who can put a stop to the private army, the outrageous and unsafe business practices, and maybe even make sure people eat.”

“So, that’s it? We, we won?” Tama said. 

“Yeah. This is a win.” Bodhi stopped and looked around the room. His shifted a little, gaining a sad twist. “Now you have to figure out what to do next. That’s the tricky part. I trust you. You’ll do a good job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the Epilogue!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final scenes and goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me through this fic! 
> 
> Speaking of sticking with me, eternal thanks goes to [Aeshna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/), without whom I would not have a fic. She encouraged me to write it, and then was kind enough to solve my spelling, grammar, and other stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

* * *

Bodhi went back to the hotel and began packing up. He received a notification from Dayo that his shuttle was being returned to the landing pad. A short while later K-2SO came trundling up to the hotel chittering happily. Bodhi grinned and felt some of the weight of the past few days shift. 

“Okay, now I see how you feel when I go tearing off. Watching you leave without me was stressful.” Bodhi couldn’t stop himself from giving the droid body an awkward side hug. 

“What if they hurt you? What if you didn’t come back?” Bodhi continued. “It was terrible. I’m getting you an ion cannon as soon as possible.”

* * *

A while later, there was a knock at his door. Jess stood on the other side. As soon as the door was opened she dove at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bodhi was slightly better braced for it this time, counterbalancing with relative ease. He gave her a quick hug before setting her down.

Jess looked up at him, with a wild grin on her face. “They found my brother! He _is_ alive.” 

“What!?” Bodhi said, throwing his arms in the air. “That’s amazing.” 

Jess giggled and hugged him again. He hugged her back. This was more physical contact than Bodhi was used to. It was...nice. He’d missed casual touch. K-2SO was good at many things, but hugs were not one of them. 

“It really is!” Jess said, scooting back again. “It was the army. Turns out Wu had been using families against the soldiers. He was told that we would be killed if he didn’t stay in line. Everyone’s turning on Wu. It’s a mess, but it’s amazing. Mom and Dad cried for about four hours straight. Thank you, thank you so much.” 

Bodhi smiled. “I’m so glad. Thanks for letting me know.” 

Jess returned the smile, turned, and sat on the edge of Bodhi’s bed. “I guess you’re heading out after this, right? The lone hero, wandering into town, doing good, then drifting on again.” 

Bodhi gave a small chuckle. “I suppose so. Sounds like fun the way you say it though. I mostly remember the panic.” 

Jess laughed. She fidgeted slightly, leaning forward and looking up at Bodhi. “You know, traditionally there’s a scene where the wandering hero gets thanked. Thoroughly. You want to act that out with me?” 

Bodhi spent about half a second confused. Then his brain kicked into gear and he noticed the way Jess sat, leaning forward to show off her cleavage. He noted her carefully applied lipstick. Her perfectly styled hair. Her rather short skirt. 

Oh. _Oh._

“I, wow, I’m flattered. But, I really-” Bodhi stuttered, throwing his hands up. He took a couple stumbling steps backward. 

Jess burst out laughing. “Force! Rafiq, you can just say no! I’m not going to jump you.” 

Bodhi gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry. This doesn’t happen to me much. Thank you? But no. You deserve better than to be some ‘hero’s’ fling before he leaves town.” 

Jess stood up from the bed. “Nothing to do with deserving. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am grateful, but you are also adorable and I wanted to take the chance.” 

“The attention is flattering,” Bodhi said.

“But no,” Jess finished. 

Bodhi nodded.

Jess walked over to Bodhi and gave him a solid peck on the cheek. “Well, there’s no shame in trying. You and your soulful puppy eyes are compelling.” 

Jess gathered up her things and left. 

As the door clicked shut K-2SO said over the personal com, “That was the perfect opportunity.” 

“For what?” Bodhi blinked. 

“For me to gather more information on your physiological response to attraction,” K-2SO said. 

“Attract-no. We are not doing that.” Bodhi shook his finger at the droid. 

“I need more data if I’m supposed to tell the difference between a panic attack and a crush.” 

“Well, I’m not seducing a _twelve year old_ so you can gather more data,” Bodhi hissed.

“Inaccurate, Jess is nineteen. And was also the one attempting seduction.” 

Bodhi shook his head. “No.” 

There was another knock on the door. 

“Maybe-” K-2SO started.

“No,” Bodhi insisted. 

Bodhi went over to the door and opened it. He blinked. Stared for a long moment. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “Do I know you?”

Dayo gave a short barking laugh and pushed his way past Bodhi. “This is your fault, you know.” 

Instead of his impeccable formal robes, Dayo looked...casual. He wore dark slacks with a plain tunic, robe with a hood hooked up over his head.

“And how is this my fault? I’m pretty sure the civilian administrator has enough funds to buy a decent wardrobe,” Bodhi replied.

Dayo shucked his robe off and draped it over a chair. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a small device. He pushed a button and set it on the side table. “I liberated the jammer from Wu’s security room. Apparently, I need to be concerned about things like being overheard. Or seen on the streets. Because, as you mentioned, I am now the Administrator.” 

Dayo gave Bodhi a flat look. Bodhi gave him a grin back.

“I really didn’t want this,” Dayo said. “I was happy in my archives.” 

“You going to push the job off on somebody else?” Bodhi asked. 

“No. Much to my frustration, I am well positioned. I am, however, going to complain. And the only person I can complain to without completely disrupting the power structure of Mystfour is you,” Dayo grumped. 

“I’ll put on some caf,” Bodhi said. 

He ambled over to the kitchenette and turned on the machine. “How did the inauguration go?”

“Not so much an inauguration as a very polite menacing. Still, I was able to hire your band of reprobates as some of my senior staff. They’re a bit young, but at least I can trust them. We managed to keep the Empire from executing the members of the private army. ‘Clearly, we need them for information. Strip them of their weaponry and be done with it.’ Idiots would have just scatter-bombed the facility from orbit, nevermind that ninety percent of the soldiers were coerced by threats to their family.”

“Jess told me about her brother. Seems like you’re the one she ought to be thanking. You’re going to be good at this.” Bodhi smiled over at him. 

“Ah, yes, I had a suspicion she had stopped by. Did I interrupt?” Dayo gestured at Bodhi’s cheek. 

Bodhi leaned over so he could see himself in the mirror. A clear lip-print had been made on his cheek. 

“No! No, I-nothing happened,” Bodhi said, scrubbing at his cheek. 

Dayo raised his eyebrows. Bodhi, cheeks burning in heat, turned back to the caf maker. He poured two mugs and set one in front of Dayo. 

“There’s not a problem. I am not offended,” Dayo said. 

“I was not interested,” Bodhi said. “Let’s just leave it at that.” 

Dayo made a considering noise. He sipped from the mug and sighed. “It’s delicious. I’m doomed. Haven’t had caf for ten years and I can feel the shackles of the habit snapping around me again. Probably because I see myself being under a great deal of stress for the rest of my life. Why is that?” 

Bodhi chuckled.

“Because some vagrant cargo pilot decided my life needed to be a little more exciting,” Dayo snapped, waving his mug in Bodhi’s direction. 

“It really is irritating, isn’t it, when somebody looks at your life and goes, ‘Oh, yes, of course, wouldn’t it be great if they did exactly what I wanted them to instead of whatever their life plan is.’ Good thing that’s never happened to me. Good thing nobody ever, say, drew a blaster on me while I was trying to research tax code.” Bodhi waved his mug in response. 

Dayo had the grace to look slightly chagrined. 

“I should say that while I am furious at my own end in this sordid tale, I do appreciate all that you did for us. You could have left easily, but you didn’t.” Much of the irritation bled out of Dayo’s tone. He sounded tired. 

“It was important. Look, I hope you know, I didn’t,” Bodhi paused to take a breath. “You asked if I thought so little of you. I don’t. I didn’t think you were going to sell out the kids. I never would have tried to swing things so you were in charge if I thought I couldn’t trust you.” 

Dayo tipped his head to the side. “Perhaps I should have been less insistent on my own trustworthiness.”

“Perhaps.” Bodhi mimicked Dayo’s severe tones. 

“Speaking of trust…” Bodhi trailed off and stood up. He went over to his pack and pulled out a small recording disc. He went over to K-2SO and knocked on his chassis. K-2SO's arm extended, and on it was the small camera. Bodhi took the recording disc and the camera and gave them back to Dayo. 

“Don’t think I need leverage with you anymore. I’ll let you decide what to do with this,” Bodhi said. 

Dayo took the items and stared at them in his hands. He shook his head. Bodhi went back around the table and sat down again. Dayo’s silence lingered a long moment before he started speaking again. 

“You made me the administrator of a system,” Dayo said in a tone of voice that was closer to a whisper than normal conversation. “You put me in a position of immense power and you just...give this up? You know what you could do with this. You could force from me all manner of extortions. If that’s too underhanded, then you could compel me to join your Rebel Alliance. You could keep me in line. And you just...give it back to me?”

Dayo looked up at Bodhi and shook his head. 

Bodhi shrugged. “Feels wrong to keep it.”

“I know your true name, Bodhi Rook.” Dayo held the equipment back out to Bodhi as an offering. 

Bodhi shook his head. “And you trusted me with your life’s work.” 

Dayo stood up, walking over to where his robe was draped and tucking the recording equipment away in his robe pocket. “Do you have any idea how many different strategies I considered and discarded as a way to pacify you so you wouldn’t use this information against me? Nothing seemed like it would work. And all I needed to do was come in here irritated and wave around a caf mug.” 

Bodhi gave a rough chuckle. Dayo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Dayo was still beautiful. Cool black skin and high cheekbones and elegant fingers. He was also clever, witty, passionate, and fundamentally kind-hearted. Bodhi played the conversation backward and found that the almost oppressive arousal he’d felt around Dayo in the past had mellowed into a sort of pleasant attraction. 

Bodhi waited for his internal monologue to kick up sadness about Galen. He waited for recriminations about suitability and appropriateness. 

Nothing. 

Instead, his internal thoughts turned to what Jeska had said shortly before she left the room. _‘There’s no shame in trying.’_

Well. Okay then. 

Bodhi stood up and walked over to where Dayo was standing by his robe. Dayo turned to look at Bodhi. Bodhi stopped just inside of the range of comfortable personal space. 

“While we are clearing up misconceptions, there’s one more thing I want to talk to you about.” Bodhi caught Dayo’s eyes. Dayo returned his gaze, steady. 

“Back in the private archive, you weren’t misreading things. Spot-on, actually. I have found you blindingly attractive since the moment I caught your eyes over your desk. Your timing was just a little off.” 

Dayo’s eyebrows furrowed. “I am sorry.”

“Forgiven.” Bodhi took a half-step forward, putting himself just a few inches away from Dayo. “But, if you wanted to try that kiss again I’m right here. And I’m interested.”

Dayo looked at Bodhi, considering. “You were faster on the uptake than I. It took you cracking my ribs and breaking my nose and towering over me like some incandescent vengeful god of old before I realized how beautiful you were.”

Bodhi winced. “That’s not the best timing.”

“Nevertheless. Once I noticed, it was difficult to stop. You are captivating.” Dayo reached his arms out and put a hand on either of Bodhi’s shoulders. Bodhi took in a quick breath of anticipation. 

And there he was. The kiss was soft and warm and far more tender than Bodhi had expected. Dayo let his hands slide down Bodhi’s arms to his elbows, and Bodhi reached his hands up to hold Dayo’s arms in return. Dayo leaned back, eyes sparkling. 

“Lovely,” he said.

“Yes,” Bodhi agreed. “Look, I’m going to be very blunt. I want to take you to bed.”

Dayo’s hands tightened on Bodhi’s elbows. Bodhi leaned forward and put his mouth next to Dayo’s ear. 

“It would be very nice to sleep with someone who knows the correct name to moan when I make them come undone.”

Dayo let out a strangled groan before his lips crashed into Bodhi’s. Bodhi kissed back with intent, moving his hands around Dayo’s torso and pulling Dayo flush with him. The kiss quickly turned filthy, with teeth and tongue and hands up under clothes. 

Bodhi suddenly froze. Dayo backed off quickly, looking concerned. 

Bodhi held a finger up. “Just a second.” 

He turned, and sure enough, K-2SO was sitting about two feet away from them, watching everything. 

Bodhi stepped out of Dayo’s arms and walked towards K-2SO. “Take your pick, refresher or hallway, because you are not staying in here.”

With an irritated chirp, K-2SO trundled towards the refresher. With a quick nod at Dayo, Bodhi followed the droid back and began to close the door. He stopped before it closed all the way, leaving it open a crack.

He whispered, “This is not for spying. This is for emergencies. Bob twice if you understand me.” 

K-2SO bobbed three times. Good enough. Bodhi left the door and returned to Dayo. 

“Alright. That’s sorted. Now where were we?”

* * *

Bodhi collapsed on top of Dayo, tucking his head into the side of his neck. For a little while they breathed together. Bodhi snuggled in and enjoyed the luxury of skin to skin contact. One of Dayo’s hands cradled the back of his head, tangled up in Bodhi’s hair, while the other idly ran up and down Bodhi’s back. 

“I feel like this is the part where I’m supposed to offer you the chance to live a life of luxury as my concubine,” Dayo murmured. 

Bodhi gave a short laugh. “I don’t think that’s practical. It’s a nice thought, though.”

Dayo nodded, chin brushing against Bodhi’s head. “Instead, I’m going to be unbearably rude and ask you to get out of my system at your earliest convenience."

Bodhi gave a full body wriggle. “Look who’s going all mad with power.” 

“I am sorry - but Imperial investigation will be thorough, and sooner or later you will draw their attention.”

Bodhi propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Dayo. “No worries. I’m not going to start clinging. It’s better if I fade into the night as a mystery.” 

Bodhi let the hanging strands of his hair dangle into Dayo’s face, causing Dayo to snort and bat the hair away. 

“Where do you think you’ll go next?” Dayo asked. 

“I’m not sure. Probably still try to find the Rebel Alliance. Maybe see if there’s some odd jobs I can pick up. Strangely enough, keeping a shuttle running is expensive. I’m going to have to be practical at some point.”

Dayo’s hand stopped moving. He looked up at Bodhi. 

“It seems crass to mention this after sex, but did you know that Wu had not one, but three private accounts she funneled money into? And, this is a terrible oversight, but I only seem to have mentioned one of them to the Imperial investigators. And, this is clumsy of me, I’m not sure how I managed it, the second account seems to have been re-worked into a fund to address the oppression caused by the mismanagement of Mystfour in the past.”

“How strange. Have you actually let anyone know what a giant softy you are on the inside?” 

“It is a dark and terrible secret. Do not reveal it.” Dayo smiled. “But I still need to explain the third account.” 

“What happened to the third account?” Bodhi asked, leaning down to nuzzle Dayo’s neck. 

“Well, oddly enough, it seems to have been put under the sole control of one Javed Nor. He’s a business consultant, and apparently a well paid one. Danger assures me that the documentation for Javed will be much more difficult for anyone to crack than the documentation for Rafiq was.”

Bodhi stopped nuzzling. He leaned back up. “I’m Javed? You’re giving me an account full of blood money?” 

Dayo flinched. “If you are opposed, it does not have to happen. But as you said, running a starship is expensive, and honestly, it will be easier to hide the account if it’s not tied to Mystfour. I have no desire to give the money back to the Empire.” 

“You could give it back to the citizens of Mystfour,” Bodhi protested. 

“I could. But the second account is by far the largest of the three. The charitable foundation for Mystfour’s citizens is well funded. Transferring the money again could raise red flags.” 

Dayo reached up and ran his fingers along the side of Bodhi’s face. Bodhi leaned into the touch. “Don’t take the money if it makes you uncomfortable. But, please consider this. I know how rare it is that the universe rewards those who fight against oppressors. It would give me great joy to get to tip the balance in your favor, if only for a moment.” 

Bodhi nodded, “Alright.”

* * *

Bodhi walked back into the shuttle and slung his bag down. He was greeted by the tiny overprotective cleaning droid screaming up to his feet, nudging him twice, and then skittering off to some dark corner of the shuttle bay. 

Not exactly the kitten K-2SO kept insisting would be the perfect traveling companion, but maybe it would be close enough. 

“Well, off we go again,” he said to the air. 

“Not yet. I’m still in here.” Bodhi looked over to see Danger sitting on the floor next to the information console, wires attached to her personal computer. 

“Your ship needs more I.D.’s. I’m almost done,” Danger said. 

“Okay. I didn’t ask you to do that. Did I? My memory is fuzzy,” Bodhi said. 

“You didn’t. Kay did,” Danger said.

Bodhi arched his eyebrows and looked over at the droid body. “Kay.” 

The shuttle responded, “She is skilled with both a taser and document forging. It made sense to recruit her.” 

“Are you coming with us?” Bodhi asked. 

Danger shook her head. “No. Someone has to make sure these idiots don’t kill themselves.” She stood up, unplugging the wires and wrapping them around her computer. “And make sure Dad doesn’t screw everything up. Alright, all done.” 

Bodhi stopped. “Dad?” 

Danger gave a small smile, and held out her hand. “Liliana Dayo.” 

Bodhi looked down at the hand, then back up at her. He blinked. 

“When you find the Rebel Alliance, come see us again. I’ll make sure Dad’s on your side,” Danger said. 

Bodhi shook her hand, stunned.

* * *

Bodhi keyed in the flight sequence. The shuttle slowly started lifting off the ground. Next to Bodhi, the cleaning droid chittered excitedly. 

“It it just me, or does the droid actually seem to be excited about spaceflight?” Bodhi asked K-2SO. 

“I thought I was the droid.” 

“You are-huh, this is going to get complicated. Does it have a name already?” 

“It’s an HL-series, designation 82612. That does not seem appropriately descriptive.” K-2SO said.

The cleaning droid chirped. 

“No…” Bodhi said, flashing back to the tiny cleaner’s murderous tendencies. “Needs something more suited to reckless bravado.” 

“So we should call it Bodhi then.” 

“I’m not reckless!”

The console was silent. 

“I’m not that reckless. Besides. I thought the whole point was to avoid confusion.” Bodhi thought back to K-2SO’s increasingly-frequent demands for a pet. “What about Kitten?” 

“I thought you wanted something suited to reckless bravado,” K-2SO said. 

Bodhi stopped, “You’ve never actually met a kitten, have you?” 

“No.” K-2SO said. “Both the Empire and the Rebellion were kitten-free. But my research doesn’t mention - ”

Bodhi thought back to the tiny feral fluffballs he had encountered growing up on Jedha, “Trust me, the name works.” 

The shuttle rocked as it cleared the atmosphere. Bodhi turned on the sublight engines and started flying them away from the planet’s gravity well. 

“Where to next?” K-2SO asked. 

“Well, I was thinking we’d head over to Kuat Drive Yards. They’ve got the best quality ion cannons and we might be able to buy it wholesale.” 

“Excellent. The ion cannon will greatly increase our efficiency at being space vigilantes.” 

“We are not going to be space vigilantes.” 

“We just liberated a system from a tyrannical dictator. We already are space vigilantes.” 

Bodhi gave a small sigh and shook his head. 

He initiated the hyperdrive. The stars blurred into trails of light as Mystfour dropped behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! We're done! (cheers)
> 
> This fic was an effort for me. I slammed my head against the wall so many times trying to figure out who went where when. It's my first time trying to write a plot this complicated, and while it's far from perfect, I'm pretty dang happy with it. :) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading it, and I hope it was even close to as much of a joy for you as it was for me. (hugs all my readers) Thank you for your kudos and comments, and for making me feel welcomed in the fandom. I appreciate you, and I'm glad that other people love Bodhi and K-2SO's friendship even half as much as I do. 
> 
> Want to come talk to me some more? [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
